Turbulence from the Abyss
by X-Breakgirl
Summary: This Story begins after the Incident at Isla Yura s Mansion. When a Woman from another Country becomes a Guest by Sharon.
1. Chapter 1

Oz, Alice und Sharon sitzen auf der Terasse und trinken Tee. Gil ist zum Haus der Nightrays gefahren, er wollte seinen Bruder etwas fragen.

"Wo ist Break?" Oz nimmt sich ein Stück Kuchen. "Wollte er uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten? Er lässt sich doch nie die Gelegenheit entgehen, wenn er Kuchen essen kann."

"Oh, ihr beide wisst es ja noch gar nicht. Wir werden für einige Zeit einen Gast aufnehmen", erklärt Sharon. "Break holt sie vom Bahnhof ab."

"Der Clown kann ruhig wegbleiben." Alice steckt sich das letzte Stück Fleisch in den Mund und häuft sich dann Kuchenstücke auf ihren Teller. "Sonst klaut er nur wieder was von meinem Essen."

"So etwas zu sagen, ist nicht nett, Alice-kun." Break betritt die Terasse, mit einer jungen Frau. Sie ist einen halben Kopf kleiner als Break, mit hellblauen Augen und langen weißen Haaren.

"Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Fae Hikari."

"Ich bin Sharon Rainsworth." Sharon zeigt auf Oz und Alice. "Das sind Oz Bezarius und Alice. Bitte, setzen sie sich doch."

"Verzeihen sie, aber ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Ich möchte erst mal mein Gepäck auspacken."

"Ich zeige ihnen ihr Zimmer." Break führt sie ins Haus, nach wenigen Minuten kommt er zurück, setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben Alice. Sogleich nimmt sie ihren Teller auf den Schoß, dreht ihm den Rücken zu.

"Ach, Oz-kun. Deine Schwester wird auch gleich hierher kommen." Break steckt sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund

Kaum hat er ausgesprochen, kommt sie schon angelaufen. "Onii-chan. Hast du heute Zeit, mit mir in die Stadt zu fahren?"

"Tut mir leid, dazu bin ich nicht in der Stimmung", lehnt er ab.

"Oz!" Alice stellt ihren Teller auf den Tisch, steht auf und beugt sich zu ihm. "Seit dem Fest, hast du die meiste Zeit nur in deinem Zimmer gesessen und Trübsal geblasen. Nicht einmal bist du mit mir losgegangen, um nach meinen Erinnerungen zu suchen! Hast du vergessen, dass ich sie immer noch unbedingt finden will?"

"Alice-san hat Recht", stimmt Sharon ihr zu. "Du solltest wirklich mal wieder etwas mit ihr unternehmen. Oh, ich habe eine gute Idee. Warum fahren wir nicht alle in die Stadt und verbringen einen schönen Tag zusammen?"

Oz steht auf. "Ich werde nicht mitfahren. Genießt euren Ausflug." Er verlässt die Terasse, läuft in sein Zimmer. Durch die Fenster beobachtet er, wie Alice, Sharon und Ada in die Kutsche steigen.

Kurz darauf klopft es an seine Tür und Break betritt sein Zimmer. "Oz-kun."

"Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will allein sein."

"Du musst endlich wieder zur Vernunft kommen. Mit deinem abweisenden Verhalten verletzt du deine Freunde. Alice-kun und Sharon-sama und deine Schwester machen sich Sorgen um dich. Und Gilbert-kun."

"Was soll ich denn tun?" Heftig dreht sich Oz um. "Elliot war auch mein Freund, ich kann nicht einfach vergessen, dass er..."

"Erinnere dich daran, was Elliot Nightray für ein Mensch war. Was würde er sagen, wenn er dich jetzt so sehen könnte, wie du Trübsal bläst."

"Er würde sich unheimlich darüber aufregen." Langsam erscheint ein Lächeln auf Oz´s Gesicht. "Du hast Recht, ich darf meine Freunde nicht weiter vernachlässigen."

"Gut, dass du es verstanden hast. Ich fahre jetzt zum Pandora Hauptquartier, führe unseren Gast dort herum. Willst du nicht mitkommen?"

"Entschuldige, aber ich möchte jetzt noch ein bisschen Zeit für mich allein haben." Als Break das Zimmer verlässt und die Tür schließen will, fügt er noch hinzu. "Danke, Break."


	2. Chapter 2

Einige Stunden später. Alice lehnt gelangweilt an einer Wand in dem Geschäft, in das Sharon und Ada sie geschleppt haben. _"Warum habe ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen?"_

Wenn wenigstens Oz bei ihr wäre, aber er hatte sich ja wieder in sein Zimmer verkrochen. Seit einer Woche, seit dem Fest bei Isla Yura, tat er nichts anderes.

Sie seufzt, als Sharon mit einem weiteren Kleid angelaufen kommt. "Wie findest du dieses, Alice-san? Es wird dir bestimmt gut stehen."

"Ich brauche solche Kleider nicht. Die sind einfach so unpraktisch, darin kann ich mich nicht richtig bewegen."

"Du musst lernen, dich wie eine richtige junge Dame zu benehmen. Und dazu gehören auch angemessene Kleider."

"Sharon." Zu Alice Entsetzen kommt auch noch Ada auf sie zu, ebenfalls mit einem Kleid im Arm. "Dieses sieht auch sehr gut aus."

Genervt verzieht Alice das Gesicht, als sie ein leichtes Beben spürt. "Was ist das?"

"Alice-san?" Sharon sieht ihr verwundert nach, als sie zum Ausgang läuft.

Break war mit Fae zum Hauptquartier gefahren, hatte ihr dort alles gezeigt und ihr Rufus Barma, Oscar Bezarius und Cheryl Rainsworth vorgestellt, die gerade für ein Meeting im Gebäude waren. Break hatte auch kurz nach Reim gesehen, sein Freund war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein.

Sie verlassen es gerade wieder, als Break auch etwas spürt. "Was geht da vor?" Er dreht sich zu Fae um. "Verzeihen sie, ich muss in die Stadt, etwas nachsehen. Lassen sie sich eine Kutsche zum Rainsworth-Anwesen rufen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verlässt er das Gelände des Hauptquartiers.

Er bemerkt nicht, dass Fae ihm in einigem Abstand folgt.

Nach dem Verlassen des Geschäfts, hatte Alice den Geruch eines Chains wahrgenommen. Während sie ihm folgt, landet sie schließlich in einer kleinen Seitenstraße, die in einer Sackgasse endet.

"So ein Mist." Wütend stapft Alice mit dem Fuß auf. "Wo ist er bloß? Sein Geruch ist hier überall, aber..."

Eins der Häuser auf der rechten Seite stürzt plötzlich in sich zusammen. In der aufgewirbelten Staubwolke bewegt sich etwas. "B-Rabbit", krächzt eine heisere Stimme.

Ein Trump stampft auf sie zu, streckt seine Klaue nach ihr aus. Dann heult er auf, als er in der Mitte geteilt wird und sich auflöst

"Alice-kun!" Break landet neben ihr, mit seinem gezogenen Schwert in der Hand. "Du solltest nicht allein hier herumwandern."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurz nachdem Alice das Geschäft verlassen hatte, bricht ein Chain durch die Wand. "Sharon!" Ada kreischt erschrocken auf, als er sich ihr zuwendet. Dann wird er von Eques angegriffen und vernichtet. "Komm hierher, Ada!" Sharon winkt sie zu sich. "Ich habe eine Verbindung zu Oz-sama hergestellt." Sie zeigt auf den Boden vor sich. "Dieses Loch wird dich zu ihm bringen. Schnell, spring hinein."

Ada zögert kurz, dann springt sie, taucht in das Loch ein und verschwindet.

Sharon atmet tief durch, dann gibt sie einen neuen Befehl. "Finde Breaks Schatten."

"Was tust du hier, Clown? Kannst du nicht jemand anderem auf die Nerven gehen?"

"Überall in der Stadt sind Chains aufgetaucht. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass dir nichts geschieht, Alice-kun." Er schiebt sein Schwert in seinen Stock.

Plötzlich dringt Sharons Stimme aus Breaks Schatten. "Break! In der Stadt geht etwas Schreckliches vor! Ich habe eine Verbindung zu Oz-samas Schatten hergestellt und Ada zu ihm geschickt! Aber Alice-san ist vor einer Weile von uns weggegangen! Sie ist jetzt irgendwo allein in der Stadt!"

"Ojou-sama", beruhigt er sie. "Ich bin bei Alice-kun, ich habe sie gefunden. Kehrt ins Anwesen zurück, wir werden auch dorthin kommen."

"Pass auf dich auf, Break. Und bring Alice-san sicher hierher."

"Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen, Ojou-sama."

"Das ist erstaunlich." Fae kommt heran, bleibt neben Break stehen. "Wie sie mit Sharon-sama gesprochen haben, war das durch die Kraft eines Chain möglich?"

"Warum sind sie hier? Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, sie sollen..."

"Ich habe auch etwas gespürt", unterbricht Fae ihn. "Was auch immer hier geschieht, es hat gerade erst angefangen."

"Das Abss." Alice hat das Wort ergriffen. "Der Wille des Abyss ist aufgebracht. Ich spüre es, sie ist dafür verantwortlich."

"Der Wille des Abyss", wiederholt Break nachdenklich. "Das könnte bedeuten, sie hat die Chains geschickt, um dich töten zu lassen, Alice-kun."

"Ich verstehe zwar nicht, worüber ihr beide sprecht. Aber wenn es mir möglich ist, will ich gern helfen", bietet Fae an.

Während sie laufen, beobachtet Fae, wie Break mit seiner freien Hand an der Hauswand entlangstreicht. Seinen Stock schwenkt er vor sich hin und her.

Alice geht einige Schritte hinter ihnen, sie wundert sich, dass der Clown so schweigsam ist. Gewöhnlich redete er doch immer sehr viel und ging ihr damit auf die Nerven.

Ob das wohl an dieser Frau lag? Alice richtet ihren Blick auf Fae. Sie bemerkt, dass sie Break aufmerksam, fast schon eindringlich beobachtet. Aber den Clown schien das nicht zu stören.

"Alice-kun." Breaks Stimme reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er hat sich umgedreht, ist ganz dicht an sie herangetreten.

Erschrocken weicht sie einen Schritt zurück. "Was..." Blitzschnell streckt er seine Hand aus, legt ihr einen Finger an die Lippen. "Shhhhhhhh."

Sie hebt ihre Hand, um seine wegzuschieben, als sie ein Geräusch hört. Das Stampfen, mit dem sich Trumps vorwärts bewegen. Vor ihnen liegt der Marktplatz mit dem Springbrunnen, dort wimmelt es von Chains.

"Bleib hier, Alice-kun. Und sie auch, Fae-san."

Break läuft auf den Marktplatz hinaus. Sein Schwert wirbelt nur so durch die Luft, als er einen Chain nach dem anderen erledigt

Alice ist fasziniert, noch nie hatte sie ihn richtig kämpfen sehen.

"Er ist ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer", bemerkt Fae. "Er erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich früher gekannt habe."


	4. Chapter 4

Oz liegt auf seinem Bett, liest in einem Buch, dass er aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte. Als plötzlich seine Schwester in seinem Zimmer erscheint. "Onii-chan!"

"Ada?" Überrascht setzt er sich auf. "Was...Wie kommst du hierher?"

"Sharon hat mich mit Eques hierher gebracht. Wir wurden von einem Chain angegriffen..."

"Wo sind Alice und Sharon-chan?"

"Ich bin hier, Oz-sama." Sharon erscheint ebenfalls. "Alice-san ist mit Break zusammen, er wird sie sicher hierher bringen."

"Was ist denn geschehen, dass ihr mit Eques Kraft hierher kommen musstet? Ada sagte, ihr beide seid von einem Chain angegriffen worden."

"In der ganzen Stadt sind plötzlich Chains aufgetaucht. Sie kommen direkt aus dem Abyss. Break glaubt, dass sie geschickt wurden, um Alice-san zu töten."

"Ich muss sie finden." Oz springt vom Bett auf.

"Nein, Onii-chan, du darfst nicht gehen." Ada legt ihre Hände um seinen Arm. "Es ist viel zu gefährlich."

"Tut mir leid, Ada. Ich kann nicht einfach hier warten und nichts tun." Oz löst sich aus Ihrem Griff, läuft an Sharon vorbei.

Als er die Treppe hinunter läuft, kommt Gil durch die Eingangstür herein. "Gil, lass die Kutsche fertig machen. Wir müssen Alice und Break suchen."

"Die Kutsche ist nicht hier." Sharon kommt ebenfalls die Treppe hinunter. "Wir haben sie genommen, um in die Stadt zu fahren. Aber wir kamen mit Eques hierher zurück."

"Dann müssen wir laufen." Oz stürmt durch die Tür nach draußen.

"Oz, warte!" Gil läuft ihm nach.

Break hat bereits die Hälfte der Chains vernichtet und will sich gerade auf einen weiteren stürzen, als er plötzlich anfängt zu husten und die Hand auf den Mund presst. Zwischen seinen Fingern läuft Blut hindurch, tropft auf den Boden.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus. Komm mit, Alice-chan."

Als Break sie kommen hört, hebt er den Kopf. Ein freches Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. Dann kippt er langsam nach vorne, in Faes Arme.

"Alice-chan." Fae reicht den bewusstlosen Break an sie weiter. "Kümmere dich bitte um ihn."

Unfähig, sein Gewicht zu tragen, stolpert Alice nach hinten. Sie landet auf ihrem Hintern, Break mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Sie versucht, ihn wegzuschieben, es gelingt ihr aber nicht. Mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen gibt sie schließlich auf.

Die Chains haben mittlerweile einen Kreis um sie geschlossen, rücken immer näher.

Fae legt ihre Handflächen aneinander, schließt die Augen, eine sanft leuchtende Wand zieht sich um sie herum. Als ein Chain seine Klaue ausstreckt und gegen die Wand stößt, prallt er zurück.

"Was ist das?" Alice betrachtet sie staunend.

"Ein magischer Schutzbann, er wird die Chains von uns fernhalten." Fae kniet sich neben sie. "Alice-chan, ich möchte etwas wissen. Was ist mit Break-sans Augen?" Sie streckt die Hand aus, schiebt Breaks Haare zur Seite, die sein linkes Auge verdecken.

Alice hebt die Schultern. "Das eine wurde ihm vom Willen des Abyss gestohlen. Er hat es mir, Oz und Seaweed-Head mal erzählt. Sie wollte beide Augen von ihm, wurde aber gestört, so konnte er das andere behalten."

"Aber damit stimmt auch etwas nicht. Ich habe es gleich bemerkt, als ich ihn am Bahnhof traf."

Alice schaut sie ratlos an. "Was soll denn damit nicht stimmen?"

"Er kann damit nichts sehen." Fae tastet mit ihren Fingern über Breaks geschlossenes rechtes Auge. "Er ist blind, Alice-chan."

"Das ist Unsinn!" Wütend blickt Alice sie an. "Woher willst du das wissen? Du bist erst heute in diese Stadt gekommen! Du kennst ihn überhaupt nicht!"

"_Warum rege ich mich so auf? Es ist doch nicht so, dass ich den Clown mögen würde. Er ist eine Nervensäge, mit seinem ständig breiten Grinsen und seiner doofen Puppe. Aber..."_

"Es war die Art, wie er mich angesehen hat", erklärt Fae. "Als würde er mich überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen."


	5. Chapter 5

Oz und Gil laufen schon eine Weile durch die Straßen, ohne dass ein einziger Chain auftaucht. "Hier ist nichts. Sharon sagte doch, dass in der ganzen Stadt Chains wären."

"Wenn die es wirklich auf Alice abgesehen haben, sind die vielleicht dort, wo Break und Alice sind", überlegt Oz.

"Dann wird Break ganz bestimmt wieder kämpfen", knurrt Gil. "Hoffentlich hält er sich wenigstens ein bisschen zurück."

Schließlich erreichen die beiden auch den Marktplatz. "Dort!" Gil zeigt auf die Chains, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Platzes versammelt haben. Zwischen ihnen scheint etwas zu leuchten. "Was ist das für ein LIcht?"

"Alice und Break sind nirgendwo zu sehen." Oz sucht panisch den Platz mit den Blicken ab. "Gil, glaubst du, dass sie..."

"Kümmern wir uns erst mal um die Chains", schlägt Gil vor. "Schicken wir sie dorthin zurück, wo sie hingehören." Er zieht seine Pistole, prüft, ob sie geladen ist. "Bleib zurück, Oz."

"Nein." Oz streckt den Arm aus, lässt die Sense in seiner Hand erscheinen. "Ich kann auch kämpfen."

"Oz! Du Trottel! ", stöhnt Alice, sie spürt es, als er ihre Kraft benutzt. "Hey!", faucht sie Fae an. "Lass diese Wand sofort verschwinden! Und nimm den Clown von mir runter! Oz benutzt meine Kraft, obwohl ich es ihm verboten habe!"

Gil erschießt die letzten beiden Chains. Er seufzt, hätte Oz ihm nicht geholfen, hätten seine Kugeln nicht ausgereicht.

"Alice." Oz geht zu ihr, mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. "Geht es dir gut? Du bist nicht..." Er verstummt, als er ihren wütenden Blick bemerkt.

"Ich habe es dir verboten, mit meiner Kraft zu kämpfen!"

"Sei still, stupid Rabbit", mischt Gil sich ein. "Warum bist du nicht bei Sharon und Ada geblieben? Das hätte uns allen eine Menge Ärger erspart!"

"Verzeiht, wenn ich euch störe", meldet sich Fae zu Wort. Sie hält Break in ihren Armen. "Break-san braucht Hilfe."

"Wer ist das?" Gil blickt sie misstrauisch an.

"Der Gast, den Sharon-chan für eine Weile aufgenommen hat. Hat sie dir das nicht gesagt?"

"Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Fae Hikari."

"Ich bin Gilbert Nightray", stellt Gil sich vor, dann blickt er auf Break herab. "Also wirklich, dieser Kerl. Er hat nichts dazu gelernt."

"Er hat uns beschützen wollen", verteidigt Fae ihn.

"Auf jeden Fall müssen wir ihn zum Anwesen zurückbringen." Mit Oz´s Hilfe nimmt Gil ihn auf seinen Rücken.

"Es ist ziemlich weit bis dorthin", gibt Oz zu bedenken. "Willst du ihn den ganzen Weg tragen?"

"Das ist kein Problem, er ist ja ein Leichtgewicht", antwortet Gil.

"Was war das eigentlich für eine leuchtende Wand, die wir gesehen haben?", fragt Oz Fae.

"Eine Barriere, die ich mit Magie erschaffen habe. Um die Chains von uns fernzuhalten", erklärt Fae.

"Magie?"

"Ach so, ihr kennt das in diesem Land ja nicht. Es ist eine besondere Macht, die ich beherrsche. Und wenn es notwendig wird, kann ich sie benutzen. Obwohl ich das nicht gern tue."


	6. Chapter 6

Sie sind schon beinahe bei dem Anwesen angekommen, als Alice ihre Schritte verlangsamt. "Oz."

"Was ist los, Alice?" Er dreht sich um, bemerkt dass sie zurückgefallen ist.

"He, stupid Rabbit." Gil wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. "Trödel nicht so rum."

"Geh schon vor, Gil. Bring Break rein", bittet Oz ihn.

"Stimmt es, dass der Clown blind ist?", plappert Alice heraus. Sie zeigt auf Fae, die Gil ins Haus folgt. "Sie hat das behauptet."

"_Was soll ich tun?", _überlegt Oz. "_Soll ich ihr sagen, dass es stimmt? Break würde das vielleicht nicht wollen. Sharon hat er es erzählt und Gil hat es auch herausgefunden. Aber Alice..."_

"Oz!" Alice hat ungeduldig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Oz erwidert ihren Blick und trifft seine Entscheidung. "Gehen wir rein, damit du was essen kannst. Du hast sicher Hunger. Und dann werde ich es dir erzählen."

Am nächsten Tag wird Break wach. Verschlafen setzt er sich auf, reibt sich über das Gesicht. Dann entdeckt er sie, streckt die Hand aus und spürt ihre langen zerzausten Haare unter seinen Fingern. "Alice-kun?"

Alice sitzt auf dem Boden, ihr Kopf liegt auf ihren verschränkten Armen auf dem Bettrand. Sie gibt leise Schnarchgeräusche von sich.

Break lächelt amüsiert, dann berührt er sie an der Schulter, um sie aufzuwecken. Sie blinzelt, richtet sich auf und gähnt breit. Dann bemerkt sie, dass er aufrecht sitzt. "Guten Morgen, Alice-kun."

Einen Moment schaut sie ihn vewirrt an, dann steht sie auf, streicht ihre Haare zurück. "Du bist blind", plappert sie heraus. "Fae hat das gestern gesagt. Und Oz hat mir erzählt, dass es wahr ist."

Unwillkürlich verkrampfen sich seine Hände um die Bettdecke, das Lächeln verschwindet aus seinem Gesicht.

"Weißt du, Clown, es ist mir egal, was mit dir los ist. Ich bin hier, weil ich...ich wollte...Ich wollte mich bedanken! Weil du mich schon oft gerettet hast!", brüllt sie, wird rot und stürzt zur Tür. "Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dich besser leiden kann!" Dann flüchtet sie aus seinem Zimmer.

Nur wenige Minuten später kommt Gil herein, fängt gleich an zu schimpfen. "Du verdammter Idiot!"

"Gilbert-kun?"

"Du hast es wieder getan! Eine Woche hast du mit der Verletzung im Bett gelegen! Und kaum bist du in Lage aufzustehen, stürzt du dich schon wieder allein in einen Kampf! Was ist los mit dir? Hast du vergessen, was ich in Yuras Anwesen zu dir sagte? Dass du auch mal jemanden um Hilfe bitten kannst?"

Break schaut ihn verblüfft an, dann beginnt er zu lachen. "Machst du dir wirklich solche Sorgen um mich, Gilbert-kun?"

"Lass den Blödsinn, Break!"

"Schon gut." Break wird ernst. "Ich habe gespürt, dass etwas vorgeht, als ich mit Fae-san das Hauptquartier verließ. Ich hätte zurückgehen können und jemand von Pandora um Hilfe bitten."

"Warum hast du das nicht getan? Warum bist du allein losgegangen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Diese Angewohnheit kann ich wohl nicht so einfach ablegen."

Gil seufzt. "Na los, komm mit. Die anderen sitzen auf dem Balkon. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen."


	7. Chapter 7

"Nimm Platz, Break", fordert Sharon ihn auf, als er mit Gil auf den Balkon hinaustritt. "Während du noch geschlafen hast, kam ein Bericht vom Hauptquartier. Heute, in den frühen Morgenstunden, wurden wieder vereinzelt Chains gesehen, in verschiedenen Teilen der Stadt. Pandora konnte damit fertig werden, aber sie halten sich jetzt in Bereitschaft."

"Das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn", meint Gil. "Warum wurden sie nicht so wie gestern auf die Stadt losgelassen?"

"Vielleicht hat der Clown sich geirrt und der Wille des Abyss verfolgt eine ganz andere Absicht." Alice beißt in eine Keule Fleisch, redet mit vollem Mund weiter. Unverständlich für die anderen.

"Rede nicht mit vollem Mund, stupid Rabbit", meckert Gil.

Sie wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

"Alice-kun könnte recht haben", meint Break. "Was ich gestern sagte, dass sie auf der Jagd nach ihr wären, war nur meine Vermutung."

"Wir müssen also warten, wie es weiter geht." Oz lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Reden wir doch jetzt mal darüber, was Fae gestern getan hat", schlägt Gil vor. "Wie hat sie das noch genannt, Magie?"

"Ja, das hat sie gesagt. Es war schon irgendwie beeindruckend. Du hättest es auch sehen müssen..." Erschrocken verstummt Oz. "Tut mir leid, Break."

"Wofür entschuldigst du dich, Oz-kun?" Break legt die Hand über sein blindes Auge. "Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt und es beeinträchtigt mich ja auch nicht wirklich."

"Sharon." Gil wendet sich ihr zu. "Gibt es in dem Land, aus dem Fae kommt, viele Menschen, die Magie beherrschen?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Wir haben ausführliche Berichte von dort, aber in keinem steht auch nur ein Wort über Magie. Es gibt absolut keine Informationen darüber."

"Wer weiß, ob sie wirklich von dort ist", überlegt Gil. "Es ist doch merkwürdig, dass sie hier ankommt und noch am gleichen Tag treibt plötzlich eine Horde Chains in der Stadt ihr Unwesen. Wäre es nicht möglich, dass die Vorfälle mit ihr zusammenhängen?"

"Das glaube ich nicht. Schließlich hat sie dem Clown und mir geholfen und uns beschützt."

"Sei still, stupid Rabbit. Du verstehst doch kein Wort davon, worüber wir reden. Du stopfst dich doch immer nur mit Essen voll."

Als Antwort wirft Alice den abgenagten Knochen nach ihm und trifft ihn am Kopf.

"Du dummer Chain!" Gil wird wütend. "Alles, was hier passiert, ist nur deine Schuld! Deinetwegen sind diese Chains aufgetaucht und verwüsten die Stadt! Deinetwegen ist Oz ein illegaler Contractor geworden! Und irgendwann wird er deinetwegen ins Abyss befördert werden!"

Alice starrt ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. Dann springt sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und rennt ins Haus hinein.

"Alice, warte." Oz folgt ihr sofort.

"Gilbert-kun." Break ist aufgestanden, seine Stimme klingt gefährlich. "Ich erlaube dir nicht, so über Alice-kun zu sprechen."

Gil blickt Break wütend an. "Warum verteidigst du den dummen Hasen immer? Und Fae kennst du doch gerade mal einen Tag! Wir wissen überhaupt nichts über sie! Hat sie dir etwa deinen Kopf so verdreht, dass du nicht mehr klar denken kannst? Oder hast du, als du blind geworden bist, etwa auch..." Weiter kommt er nicht, als Break zuschlägt. Gil stürzt mit dem Stuhl nach hinten, landet unsanft auf dem Boden. Schnell ist er wieder auf den Beinen. "Du Mistkerl!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Alice!" Oz holt sie vor ihrem Zimmer ein.

Sie dreht sich heftig zu ihm um. "Der blöde Seaweed-Head weiß gar nichts über mich! Aber er hat Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hat. Der Zeiger deines Siegels dreht sich immer weiter." Sie tippt mit dem Finger auf Oz´s Brust. "Und wir haben noch keine Lösung gefunden, wie wir das Ding aufhalten könnten."

"Ich bereue es nicht, den Vertrag mit dir geschlossen zu haben", erwidert er. "So konnte ich in diese Welt zurückkehren und meinen Onkel, meine Schwester und Gil wiedersehen. Und ich konnte mich mit dir anfreunden, Alice."

Bei seinen Worten wird Alice etwas rot im Gesicht. "Du bist mein Diener, du solltest nicht so reden!"

"Hören sie auf!" Fae kommt auf den Balkon gelaufen, stellt sich zwischen Gil und Break. "Break-san, Gilbert-san, bitte..."

Gil wirft ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, der sie verstummen lässt. Dann verlässt er den Balkon.

Sharon seufzt, stellt ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und steht auf. "Ich werde mal dafür sorgen, dass er wieder zur Vernunft kommt." Sie geht ebenfalls ins Haus.

"Machen sie sich keine Gedanken wegen Gilbert-kun." Break hüpft auf die Brüstung des Balkons, schlägt die Beine übereinander.

"Aber er hat Recht." Fae stellt sich neben ihn an die Brüstung. "Es gibt außer mir niemanden in Radiant, der magische Kräfte hat. Meine richtige Heimat, der Ort wo ich geboren wurde und eigentlich leben sollte, ist..."

"Fae-san." Break beugt sich vor, bringt sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres. Legt seine Finger unter ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansieht. "Sie müssen nicht davon erzählen, wenn sie es nicht wollen."

Unter seiner Berührung spürt Fae, wie ihr Gesicht warm wird. "Es tut mir leid, Break-san."

Keiner der beiden bemerkt, dass sie von jemandem durch die Balkontüren beobachtet werden.

Spät am Abend ist Alice noch auf den Beinen. Sie verspürt großen Hunger, macht sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sie hatte nicht mit den anderen gegessen, weil sie Seaweed-Head nicht begegnen wollte. Oz hatte ihr Essen gebracht, aber davon war sie nicht satt geworden.

Alice ist an der Treppe angekommen, will gerade einen Fuß auf die oberste Stufe setzen. Als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legt. "Alice-chan? Warum schleichst du hier herum?"

"Ich hab Hunger, ich will mir in der Küche was zu essen suchen."

Fae überlegt kurz. "Vielleicht ist noch etwas vom Abendessen übrig. Lass uns einfach mal nachsehen. Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft."

In der Küche geht Fae zu dem großen Kühlschrank, öffnet ihn. "Tatsächlich." Sie nimmt einen großen Teller mit Fleischstücken heraus.

Alice steckt sich gleich etwas in den Mund.

"Alice-chan." Fae zögert kurz, ehe sie weiterspricht. "Du verstehst dich doch recht gut mit Break-san. Kannst du mir etwas von ihm erzählen?"

Alice verschluckt sich beinahe an einem Bissen Fleisch. "Ich und der Clown, soll das ein Witz sein? Er nervt nur, hat ständig ein blödes Grinsen im Gesicht und klaut mir oft von meinem Kuchen." Sie verzieht das Gesicht. "Und immer sitzt diese alberne Puppe auf seiner Schulter."

Fae lacht. "Das ist es eigentlich nicht, was ich wissen wollte."


	9. Chapter 9

Am nächsten Morgen wird Break von einem eindringlichen Klopfen aufgeweckt. Mit müden Schritten stolpert er zur Tür, öffnet sie. "Oz-kun?"

"Es ist nicht nett, jemanden einfach aus dem Schlaf zu reißen", kreischt Emily, die auf dem kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Bett sitzt.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe." Oz schiebt sich an Break vorbei. "Ich habe dich und Fae-san gestern auf dem Balkon gesehen."

Break ist wieder ins Bett gekrochen und hat sich die Decken über den Kopf gezogen. "Ich bin noch müde, können wir nicht später darüber reden? Oder am besten gar nicht."

"Oz-kun ist ein kleiner Bengel, er sollte sich nur um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern", kreischt Emily wieder.

Oz ignoriert die Puppe. "Break, willst du nicht zugeben, dass du Gefühle für Fae-san hast?"

Langsam werden die Decken zur Seite geschoben, Breaks Kopf taucht auf. "Häh?"

Gil hat die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können, der Vorfall auf dem Balkon war ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Schließlich, als die Sonne aufgeht, zieht er sich an. "Ich muss mit Break sprechen."

Break sieht Oz eine Weile schweigend an, dann fängt er an zu lachen. "Was geht bloß in deinem Kopf vor, Oz-kun?"

"Break." Oz setzt sich in den Stuhl neben dem Bett. "Es ist offensichtlich, dass du es tust. Deshalb bist du gestern so wütend geworden auf Gil. Und sie empfindet auch etwas für dich."

"Du musst dich irren. Für jemanden wie mich könnte doch keine Frau jemals etwas empfinden."

"Aber..."

"Break, bist du wach?" Sharons Stimme dringt durch die Tür. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, betritt sie sein Zimmer. "Oh, Oz-sama. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist."

"Guten Morgen, Sharon-chan", begrüßt Oz sie.

"Was gibt es, Ojou-sama?"

"Gerade hat ein Bote einen Auftrag für dich gebracht." Sharon hält das Schreiben hoch. "Du sollst dich der Suche nach den Chains anschließen."

"Aber du wirst nicht allein gehen." Gil steht in der offenen Tür. "Ich werde mitkommen."

"Du musst dich nicht dazu zwingen, Gilbert-kun."

"Break, du..."

"Gil", unterbricht Oz ihn. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich bitten, mit mir und Alice in die Stadt zu fahren. Da jetzt ständig Chains auftauchen, finden wir vielleicht Erinnerungen von ihr."

"Geh nur mit den beiden, Gilbert-kun. Um mich brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen."

"Dann ist es beschlossen." Oz geht zur Tür. "Ich werde Alice holen, wir treffen uns draußen, Gil."

"Oz-sama, warte." Sharon folgt ihm aus dem Zimmer.

"Break, ich will mit dir reden." Die Minuten vergehen, ohne dass Gil eine Antwort bekommt. Break wühlt im Schrank nach seiner Uniform.

"Hey!" Allmählich wird Gil ungeduldig. "Hör zu, ich will mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich gestern benommen habe."

Bei seinen Worten dreht Break den Kopf in seine Richtung. "Das sieht dir aber gar nicht ähnlich, Gilbert-kun."

"Solche Worte hört man sehr selten von Seaweed-Head", kreischt Emily.

"Break!"

"Ja, ja." Break wedelt mit der Hand, sucht weiter nach seiner Kleidung.

Gil seufzt genervt. "Geh mal zur Seite." Mit einem Handgriff holt er die Uniform heraus, drückt sie Break in die Arme. "Hier."


	10. Chapter 10

Wortlos zieht Break sein Nachtgewand über den Kopf und wirft es aufs Bett.

In diesem Moment kommt Fae vor dem Zimmer an. Die Tür steht ein wenig offen, sie kann genau auf Break schauen.

Unfähig, den Blick von seiner weißen, beinahe durchscheinenden Haut abzuwenden, spürt sie, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen beginnt. Als er nach seinem Hemd greift und es überzieht, stößt sie unwillkürlich einen Seufzer aus.

Gil hört es, er steht auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln streckt er die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus.

Fae zuckt erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür weit geöffnet wird und Gil vor ihr steht. "Gilbert-san." Hastig weicht sie einige Schritte zurück. "Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht...stören."

"Ist schon in Ordnung." Gil schaut noch einmal ins Zimmer. Break tastet mit seinen Fingern nach den Knöpfen, um sie zu schließen.

"Ich wollte sowieso gehen."

"Oz-sama." Sharon folgt ihm zu Alices Zimmer. "Warum hast du das zu Gilbert gesagt? Break sollte nicht allein in die Stadt gehen."

"Das wird er auch nicht", erwidert Oz. "Wir können Fae-san bitten, ihn zu begleiten. Du hast es doch sicher auch bemerkt, was zwischen ihr und ihm vorgeht."

"Oh, ich verstehe." Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln erscheint auf Sharons Gesicht. "Weil Break in dieser Sache ein völliger Dummkopf ist, willst du ein wenig nachhelfen."

"Wobei nachhelfen?" Gil hat die beiden eingeholt, hört ihre letzten Worte. "Was habt ihr beiden vor?"

Oz macht ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Ach, gar nichts."

"Ich werde schon mal die Kutsche bereit machen lassen." Sharon geht davon.

"Oz. Du und Sharon heckt doch irgendwas aus."

"Sei doch nicht immer so misstrauisch, Gil. Komm, lass uns Alice holen."

"Break-san." Fae steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm, während er sich weiter anzieht. "Wollen sie zum Hauptquartier fahren?"

"Später werde ich das wohl. Aber erst muss ich einen Auftrag erfüllen."

"Ist es wegen der Chains?" Sie folgt ihm, als er sein Zimmer verlässt, bis zur Eingangshalle und hinaus auf den Hof.

Dort steht Sharon neben der Kutsche. "Sei vorsichtig und übertreib es nicht wieder, Break."

"Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, Ojou-sama." Break öffnet die Tür, setzt seinen Fuß auf die untere Stufe.

"Warten sie." Fae packt seinen Arm. "Lassen sie mich mitkommen und ihnen helfen."

Break schaut kurz über seine Schulter, dann steigt er auch die zweite Stufe hinauf. Im Inneren der Kutsche dreht er sich um und reicht ihr die Hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Sharon schaut der Kutsche nach, bis sie das Anwesen verlassen hat. Als sie ins Haus gehen will, kommt eine andere Kutsche angefahren. Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln steigt Oscar aus.

"Guten Morgen, Oscar-sama."

Im Salon nimmt Sharon in einem Sessel Platz, er setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Ein Dienstmädchen serviert ihnen Tee.

"Wo ist Xerxes? Ich wollte eigentlich mit ihm sprechen. Reim ist aufgewacht und hat nach ihm gefragt."

"Es ist schön, das zu hören. Leider ist Break nicht hier. Er erfüllt einen Auftrag von Pandora."

"Das ist wirklich ärgerlich. Ich wollte ihm doch diese gute Neuigkeit erzählen. Und ich habe ein Einladungsschreiben dabei, zu einem Fest auf dem Anwesen des Hauses Barma."

Sharon nimmt das Schriftstück entgegen, öffnet es und liest. "Diese Einladung gilt ausschließlich Fae-san."

"Wir laufen schon eine ganze Weile durch die Straßen. Aber keine Spur von Chains." Break lehnt sich an eine Hauswand, steckt ein Bonbon in den Mund. "Fahren wir am Hauptquartier vorbei und dann zurück zum Anwesen. Es ist bald Teezeit, ich will Kuchen essen."

"Kuchen? Break-san, sie..."

"Shhhhhh." Break geht ein paar Schritte vor. Schließt sein Auge und lauscht. "Da ruft jemand." Schon rennt er los.

"Warten sie." Fae beeilt sich, ihm zu folgen. Als sie in die Straße einbiegt, wo er hingelaufen ist, sieht sie ihn zwischen den Überresten einiger Chains stehen. "Was ist passiert?"

"Hier waren drei Chains, sie wollten diese beiden verschlingen." Er deutet auf eine Frau, die sich mit einem kleinen Mädchen in den Armen eng an die Hauswand drückt.

Fae geht zu ihnen, lässt sich neben sie sinken. "Können sie aufstehen? Gehen sie an einen Ort, wo sie in Sicherheit sind."

"Ich danke ihnen vielmals." Die Frau lässt sich von ihr auf die Beine helfen, verbeugt sich und eilt davon.

"Ich bin froh, dass den beiden nichts passiert ist." Fae dreht sich zu Break um. "Gehen wir jetzt zum Hauptquartier?"

"Noch nicht." Breaks Haltung wirkt angespannt. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig hier." Kaum hat er ausgesprochen, öffnet sich unmittelbar hinter Fae ein Durchgang vom Abyss.

"Fae-san!" Break stürzt vorwärts, als der Chain seine Klaue nach ihr ausstreckt. Dann wird er von einer silbrig schimmernden Kugel getroffen und zerfällt zu Staub.

Fae hat sich umgedreht, ihr ausgestreckter Arm zeigt dorthin, wo der Chain gewesen war. Langsam sinkt sie zu Boden, zittert leicht am ganzen Körper. "Das hat mich erschreckt. Wo ist er so plötzlich hergekommen?"

"Aus dem Abyss." Break kniet sich neben sie, legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Sie haben ihn vernichtet, es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Das stimmt." Gil, Oz und Alice kommen auf sie zu. "Chains verdienen nichts anderes, als vernichtet zu werden."

"Du kannst nicht alle Chains in einen Topf werfen, Seaweed-Head." Alice holt einen Apfel aus der großen Tüte, die sie trägt und beißt hinein.

In den Tiefen des Abyss, beschäftigt sich der Wille gerade mit ihren Puppen. Als sie plötzlich zur Decke ihres Zimmers schaut. "Da war sie wieder, diese fremde, mir unbekannte Macht. Ich muss herausfinden, wer es ist, der sie benutzt. Es könnte amüsant sein, wenn ich sie zu meinem Spielzeug machen kann."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oz!" Alice lässt die Tüte mit Essen fallen. "Das Abyss gerät wieder in Aufruhr. Beinahe noch stärker, als vor zwei Tagen."

"Es geht los." Break steht auf, zieht sein Schwert.

"Was?" Gil schaut sich beunruhigt um, als überall auf der Straße Chains erscheinen. "Warum kommen jetzt so viele von denen?"

"Das ist doch völlig egal, Gil. Wir müssen sie zurück ins Abyss schicken."

"Nein, Oz! Du wirst meine Kraft nicht wieder benutzen! Hey, Seaweed-Head! Löse mein Siegel, diesmal werde ich kämpfen!"

Gil verzieht das Gesicht, geht aber zu Oz und legt die Hand an seine Stirn.

Fae schaut verblüfft, als Alice sich in B-Rabbit verwandelt. "Das ist also Alice-chans Gestalt als Chain?"

"Das war´s." Gil verschießt seine letzte Kugel. "Ich habe keine Munition mehr." Er blickt zu den anderen.

Break schwingt noch sein Schwert, bis er plötzlich beginnt zu husten. Einige Tropfen Blut fallen auf die Straße.

"Break-san!" Fae läuft zu ihm. "Sie haben genug getan. Wenn sie weitermachen, wird es ihnen wieder genau so ergehen, wie beim letzten Mal. Das will ich nicht noch einmal mit ansehen."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Egal, wie viele Chains wir vernichten, es kommen immer wieder neue. Ich muss Mad Hatter rufen."

"Rede nicht so einen Unsinn!" Gil packt ihn am Kragen. "Was denkst du, wird mit dir passieren, wenn du in deinem Zustand jetzt deinen Chain rufst?"

"Du solltest dich besser um deinen Master kümmern, Gilbert-kun. Der Zeiger seines Siegels hat sich bewegt." Gil lässt ihn los, dreht sich erschrocken um. Oz sitzt am Boden, presst beide Hände gegen seine Brust. Sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt.

"Oz!" Gil eilt an seine Seite. Streckt die Hand aus, um Alice´s Kraft zu versiegeln, damit sie sich zurückverwandelt.

"Nein, Gil." Oz greift nach seinem Arm. "Lass sie weiterkämpfen, ich kann es noch aushalten."

"Das wirst du nicht!" Gil packt ihn an den Schultern, schüttelt ihn. "Du bist wieder einen Schritt näher dran, im Abyss zu verschwinden! Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dabei einfach so zusehe!"

"Ich gebe es nicht gern zu, aber Seaweed-Head hat Recht." Alice hat sich selbst zurückverwandelt. "Ich will das auch nicht zulassen."

Fae schaut nachdenklich zu ihnen hinüber. "_Gilbert-san und Alice-chan können nicht mehr kä Break-san ist auch geschwächt. Wenn er seinen Chain ruft, könnte er...Ich muss versuchen, es zu beenden." _Sie geht ein paar Schritte zurück, breitet die Arme aus. Schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich.

Gil runzelt die Stirn, Oz und Alice schauen überrascht, als sich sanft schimmerndes Licht über die Straße ausbreitet. Jeder Chain, der davon berührt wird, zerfällt zu Staub.

"Sie sind alle weg." Break schiebt sein Schwert in die Scheide. "Haben sie das mit ihrer Magie bewirkt, Fae-san?"

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gelingen würde. Aber ich musste es einfach versuchen. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie..."

"Break." Gil steckt sich eine Zigarette an. "Du weißt, dass du diesen Vorfall im Hauptquartier melden musst. Oz, Stupid Rabbit und ich werden schon zum Anwesen zurückfahren. Oz sollte sich ausruhen."

Im Abyss wütet der Wille unter ihren Puppen. "Alle Chains, die ich ausgeschickt habe, wurden vernichtet! Beim nächsten Mal, wenn ich diese Kraft spüre, muss ich wohl etwas stärkeres schicken."


	13. Chapter 13

Gil war mit der Kutsche am Hauptquartier vorbei gefahren und hatte Break und Fae dort aussteigen lassen.

"Gehen wir zu Rufus Barma und erstatten ihm Bericht." Break führt sie zu seinen Räumen, klopft an und will die Tür öffnen. Zu seiner Verwunderung ist sie verschlossen.

"Das ist eigenartig. Gewöhnlich ist er doch immer hier anzutreffen."

Zufällig kommt gerade ein Mitglied von Pandora vorbei. "Wenn sie Duke Barma suchen, er ist auf seinem Anwesen, mit den Vorbereitungen für das Fest beschäftigt."

"Ist sonst noch jemand von einem der vier Häuser hier?"

"Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe zu tun." Der Mann eilt davon.

"Es lässt sich wohl nicht ändern. Ich will noch kurz nach Reim-san schauen, dann fahren wir auch zurück."

Vor der Tür zu Reims Zimmer zögert er kurz, dann betritt er das Zimmer. Einen Schritt vor dem Bett bleibt er stehen.

"Break-san." Fae stellt sich neben ihn. "Er ist..."

"Ich weiß." Break wendet sich ab. "Ich wäre heute besser nicht hierher gekommen." Er legt seine Hand auf den Türgriff, als ihn eine Stimme stoppen lässt.

"Hör auf, so ein trauriges Gesicht zu machen, Xerxes. Das passt einfach nicht zu dir."

"Gil." Oz sieht ihn fragend an, als sie aus der Kutsche aussteigen. "Warum bist du immer so unfreundlich zu Fae-san?"

"Ich verstehe es einfach nicht", erwidert Gil. "Break hat sich verändert, seit diese Frau bei uns aufgetaucht ist. Und warum hängt sie ständig so an ihm dran? Früher, wenn er etwas erledigen wollte, ist er allein losgegangen oder mit mir. Warum erlaubt er jetzt ihr, ihn zu begleiten? Sie ist doch eine Fremde. Sie kommt ja nicht einmal wirklich aus Radiant, sie lebt nur jetzt dort."

"Also stört es dich eigentlich nur, dass sie so viel Zeit mit Break verbringt?"

"Nein, ich finde einfach, er sollte ihr nicht zu sehr vertrauen."

"Hör auf, dich aufzuregen, Seaweed-Head", mischt Alice sich ein. "Du und ich, wir wissen ja nicht einmal selbst alles über unsere Vergangenheit. Und auch der Clown verheimlicht uns immer noch einiges von sich."

"Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes!"

"ist es nicht. Verglichen mit dir oder dem Clown ist Fae nämlich ziemlich nett."

Gil schaut sie finster an, öffnet den Mund. Als Sharon und Oscar aus dem Haus kommen. "Alice-san, es überrascht mich, dass du Fae-san bei ihrem Namen nennst."

"Oscar Ojii-san." Oz geht zu seinem Onkel. "Warum bist du hier?"

"Ich warte auf Xerxes. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde mit euch zurückkommen."

"Es wird sicher nicht mehr lang dauern, bis er hier ist", meint Sharon. "Da Duke Barma nicht im Hauptquartier ist, bleibt es ihm erspart, von dem Vorfall zu berichten."

"Sharon-chan?" Verwundert blickt Oz sie an. "Woher weißt du, was in der Stadt geschehen ist?"

"Weil ich Eques in Breaks Schatten geschickt habe, seit er von hier losgefahren ist. Jetzt ist er gerade bei Reim-san und redet mit ihm."

"Reim-san? Dann ist er wieder..."

"So ist es", erklärt Oscar. "Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden ist er aufgewacht." Er macht ein betrübtes Gesicht. "Eigentlich wollte ich Xerxes davon erzählen."

"Reim-san..." Langsam dreht Break sich wieder um. "Du bist...bei Bewusstsein."

"Seit heute Morgen. Hat Oscar-sama dir das nicht gesagt? Er ist doch zu eurem Anwesen gefahren."

Break schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe ihn nicht getroffen."

Einige Minuten vergehen, wo sich die beiden nur anschweigen. Schließlich beginnt Fae zu sprechen. "Sicher wollen sie beide ungestört sein. Ich werde einfach schon allein zurückfahren."

"Nein, bleiben sie." Break hindert sie daran, das Zimmer zu verlassen. "Reim-san, darf ich dir Fae Hikari vorstellen?"

"Sehr erfreut. Ich bin Reim Lunettes. Oscar-sama hat mir auch schon von ihnen erzählt."

"Es freut mich auch, sie kennen zu lernen."

"Ach, Xerxes, du weißt es vielleicht noch nicht. Rufus-sama gibt in einigen Tagen ein Fest. Er hat auch ein Einladungsschreiben ausgeschickt, aber es ist nur für sie gedacht, Fae-san."

Break hebt die Augenbrauen. "Warum will er nur Fae-san einladen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Aber", Reim schiebt seine Brille hoch, blickt Fae ernst an. "Ich habe gehört, dass er nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit ihnen begonnen hat, jahrhunderte alte Berichte durchzusehen. Deshalb, lassen sie sich von Xerxes begleiten. Er kann nichts dagegen sagen, wenn sie mit einem Begleiter auf dem Fest erscheinen."


	14. Chapter 14

"Da seid ihr ja endlich." Sharon wirkt sichtlich erleichtert, als Break und Fae den Salon betreten. "Wir müssen eine wichtige Angelegenheit besprechen."

"Es geht um die Einladung für Fae-san zu dem Fest auf dem Anwesen der Familie Barma, oder?" Break lässt sich in einen Sessel fallen, mit den Beinen über eine Armlehne und dem Kopf auf der anderen. "Reim-san hat mir schon davon erzählt. Und ich werde sie auf jeden Fall begleiten."

"Wir werden alle mitfahren", erklärt Oz. "Wir haben darüber gesprochen und sind uns einig."

"Schließlich gehören Oz-sama, Gilbert und ich zu den vier großen Adelshäusern", fügt Sharon hinzu. "Duke Barma wird es nicht wagen, uns den Eintritt zu verwehren. Das könnte seinem Ansehen schaden, und das wird er sicher nicht wollen."

"Sie müssen das nicht tun. Ich will nicht, dass meinetwegen Streitigkeiten zwischen ihren Familien entstehen."

"Es ist nicht ihretwegen, Fae-san", beruhigt Oz sie. "Rufus Barma hat uns schon einmal hereingelegt. Wir haben einfach beschlossen, uns nicht mehr auf seine falschen Spielchen einzulassen."

"Wenn jetzt alles geklärt ist, sollten wir zu Abend essen." Sharon steht auf. "Alice-san sieht aus, als hätte sie großen Hunger."

"Fae-san." Sharon hält sie auf, als die anderen den Salon verlassen. "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, weil wir sie dazugebracht haben, mit Break zu fahren. Oz-sama und ich haben es für eine gute Idee gehalten, wenn sie ein wenig Zeit allein mit ihm verbringen könnten."

"Es war doch nicht ihre Schuld, sie konnten ja nicht wissen, was geschehen wird." Dann erst wird Fae richtig bewusst, was Sharon gesagt hat. Eine leichte Röte überzieht ihr Gesicht. "Sie wissen, wie meine Gefühle für Break-san sind?"

"Man kann es allein daran erkennen, wie sie ihn ansehen. Und auch Break empfindet etwas für sie, aber er wird es niemals zugeben. Deshalb will ich ihnen einen Rat geben. Nennen sie ihn einfach nur Break. Und sagen sie ihm, was sie fühlen."

Einige Zeit nach dem Abendessen steht Break auf dem Balkon an der Brüstung. "Wonach sucht Rufus Barma, warum studiert er diese alten Berichte?"

Während er darüber nachdenkt, nähern sich ihm leise Schritte.

"Warum wandern sie so spät noch durch das Haus, Fae-san? Können sie nicht schlafen?"

Sie stellt sich neben ihn, schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe nur...Hatschi."

Break streckt die Hand aus, berührt sie. "Sie zittern. Es ist zu kalt, um nur mit einem Nachthemd hier draußen zu stehen." Er geht vorwärts und legt ihr seinen Mantel um die Schultern.

Fae zieht den weißen Stoff enger um sich. "Wie angenehm warm." Sie blickt zu Break auf, der noch immer dicht vor ihr steht. Sharons Worte kommen ihr wieder in den Sinn. "Ich..."

"Wir gehen besser hinein. Sonst erkälten sie sich noch." Break geht in den Salon. Als sie ihm folgt, klopft er neben sich auf die Couch. "Kommen sie, setzen sie sich."


	15. Chapter 15

Fae schließt die Türen zum Balkon. Als sie sich umdreht, hat Break sich zurückgelehnt, sein Auge ist geschlossen. Fae setzt sich neben ihn, zögert einen Moment. "Break-sa...Break, ich will ihnen etwas sagen. Ich habe..." Sie verstummt, als sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinkt. Verblüfft beobachtet sie, wie er gleichmäßig atmet. "Er ist eingeschlafen."

In ihrem Zimmer ist Sharon noch wach. Ihr Chain Eques ist immer noch in Breaks Schatten, so kann sie alles beobachten. "Was bist du nur für ein Idiot, Break!"; schimpft sie. "Wie kannst du nur in so einem Moment einschlafen?"

Eqes gibt plötzlich ein schrilles Wiehern von sich und verschwindet. "Eques!"

So schnell sie kann, läuft Sharon zum Salon, reißt die Türen auf. Dann bleibt sie überrascht stehen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bietet.

"Break, wach auf!" Sharons aufgeregte Stimme dringt an sein Ohr.

"Ojou-sama?" Müde blinzelt er, legt die Hand über sein Auge. "Ist etwas passiert?"

"Schau dir doch an, was gerade mit Fae-san geschieht."

"Ich bin blind, Sharon." Break lässt die Hand sinken, seine Finger ertasten feine, weiche Haare. Erstaunt stellt er fest, dass Faes Kopf auf seinem Schoß liegt. "Was ist mit ihr?"

"Ihr Körper strahlt ein Licht aus", erklärt Sharon. "Ein silbrig schimmerndes Licht. Es sieht wunderschön aus."

"Ich würde es gern sehen." Zum ersten Mal zeigt Break Anzeichen, dass es ihm etwas ausmacht, blind zu sein.

"Break..."

"Es ist doch nicht zu ändern. Ich werde sie jetzt in ihr Zimmer bringen." Er steht auf, als er sie auf seine Arme nimmt, murmelt sie etwas. Nur ein paar Worte, bei denen aber ein überraschter Ausdruck auf Breaks Gesicht erscheint.

Sharon lächelt zufrieden, folgt ihm auf den Flur hinaus.

In ihrem Zimmer legt Break Fae auf ihr Bett, zieht die Decken über sie. Dann richtet er sich auf. An der Tür bleibt er stehen, dreht sich noch einmal um. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns geht er zurück zum Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Fae wach, zu ihrem Erstaunen liegt sie in ihrem Bett. "Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"

"Guten Morgen", sagt eine Stimme. "Ich habe sie heute Nacht hierher getragen."

Verwirrt rutscht sie zur Seite, blickt über den Bettrand. Break liegt auf dem Boden, hat sich in Decken gewickelt. Seinen Mantel benutzt er als Kopfkissen.

"Was tun sie denn da unten?"

"Ich habe mir hier einen Schlafplatz eingerichtet."

"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Warum liegen sie auf dem Boden? Sie hätten doch in ihrem Bett viel bequemer schlafen können."

"Ich wollte sie nicht allein lassen." Break steht auf, geht um das Bett herum zur Tür. "Kommen sie, es gibt Frühstück."

"Warten sie bitte." Fae folgt ihm zur Tür. "Sagen sie es mir. Warum haben sie die Nacht in meinem Zimmer verbracht? Ist gestern Abend noch irgendetwas passiert?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Guten Morgen." Oz kommt mit Alice in den Speisesaal, wo Sharon und Gil am Tisch sitzen. Er schaut verwundert, als er ihre ernsten Gesichter bemerkt. "Was ist los?"

"Heute Nacht ist etwas mit Fae geschehen." Sharon erzählt ihnen, was sie gesehen hat. "Ich habe Eques noch in Breaks Schatten gelassen, als er gestern zurückkam. Aber gestern Abend ist er plötzlich verschwunden. Natürlich habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht und bin zum Salon gelaufen."

"War es das gleiche magische Licht, dass sie auch gegen die Chains benutzt hat?" Gil verschränkt nachdenklich die Arme. "Diese Frau gibt uns immer neue Rätsel auf. Ich wüsste gern, welche Geheimnisse sie noch vor uns hat."

Oz schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie wird ihre Gründe haben, wenn sie uns nicht alles über sich erzählt. Und sie weiß ja auch nicht alles von uns."

"Ich war von einem Lichtschein umgeben?"

"Während sie geschlafen haben", bestätigt Break. "Ich konnte es nicht sehen, Sharon hat es mir erzählt."

"Was bedeutet das alles?" Fae krallt ihre Finger in den Stoff seines Hemdes. "Meine merkwürdigen Träume und jetzt dieses Licht..."

"Fae-san." Break löst ihre verkrampften Hände, hält sie fest. "Beruhigen sie sich. Erzählen sie mir von ihren Träumen."

"Ich sehe eine Stadt, die mir vertraut erscheint. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Dabei spüre ich ganz deutlich, dass sie eine wichtige Bedeutung für mich haben sollte."

"Machen sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen. Sie werden es schon herausfinden. Ich helfe ihnen dabei."

"Sie sind wirklich sehr freundlich." Fae lehnt sich an ihn, schließt die Augen. "Ich ...Break, ich wollte es ihnen schon gestern Abend sagen. Ich habe sehr starke Gefühle für sie. Ich..."

"Entschuldigt." Ein Dienstmädchen klopft an die Tür, betritt das Zimmer. "Sharon-sama hat mich gebeten, sie..." Das Mädchen verstummt, ein entrüsteter Ausdruck erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. "Xerxes Break! Was tun sie denn da?"

"Nein." Fae löst sich hastig von ihm, tritt ein paar Schritte zurück. "Das ist ein Missverständnis."

"Ist schon gut." Break zeigt sein gewohntes Lächeln. "Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Break geht in sein Zimmer, als er die Tür hinter sich schließen will, greift eine Hand nach seinem Ärmel. "Du musst mir zeigen, wie du das machst, Clown!"

"Wie ich was mache, Alice-kun?"

"Du bist doch schon mal einfach in einem Schrank verschwunden! Zeig mir, wie das geht! Ich muss aus diesem Haus weg!"

Break grinst amüsiert über den panischen Ton in ihrer Stimme. "Ich wollte jetzt zum Hauptquartier gehen. Du kannst mich gern begleiten, Alice-kun."

Bei dem Gedanken, einige Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, verzieht Alice das Gesicht. _"Den Clown zu ertragen, ist immer noch besser, als mit Sharon einkaufen gehen zu müssen."_

"Alice-san?" Sharon öffnet die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, findet es aber leer vor. "Wo ist sie nur? Sie weiß doch, dass wir für sie auch ein schönes Kleid für das Fest kaufen wollen."

"Sucht ihr Stupid Rabbit?" Gil kommt den Flur entlang. "Ich habe sie vor einer Weile mit Break gesehen."

"Mit Break?", wiederholt Sharon verblüfft. "Alice-san ist bei ihm? Das kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen."

"Möglich wäre es schon", meint Oz. "Alice ist längst nicht mehr so feindselig zu ihm wie früher."

"Aber wo könnten sie denn sein?", überlegt Fae. "Break hat nichts davon gesagt, dass er das Haus verlassen wollte."

Gil reagiert gleich wieder abweisend. "Seit wann nennen sie ihn denn Break?", verlangt er zu wissen.

"Gil." Oz grinst ihn frech an. "Sag bloß, du bist eifersüchtig?"

Gils Gesicht färbt sich leicht rot. "Natürlich nicht!"

"Oh je, du wirst ja rot", meint Sharon lächelnd. "Das braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein, Gilbert."

"Hört auf mit diesem Unsinn!"


	17. Chapter 17

Einige Zeit, nachdem Sharon und Fae gefahren sind, schaut Oz in sein Zimmer.

"Was ist?" Gil sitzt am Fenster, hat eine Zigarette in der Hand.

"Bist du noch sauer? Nimm doch nicht immer alles so ernst."

Gil schüttelt seufzend den Kopf. "Du und Sharon, ihr beide seid manchmal beinahe so schlimm wie Break."

Oz setzt sich aufs Bett. "Ich frage mich nur, wo er und Alice jetzt sein könnten. Sharon scheint es ja auch nicht zu wissen."

"Ich würde sagen, er ist im Hauptquartier, er würde doch mit Stupid Rabbit nicht durch die Stadt wandern." Gil nimmt noch einen Zug, drückt seine Zigarette aus. "Obwohl ich nicht begreifen kann, warum er sie überhaupt mitgenommen hat."

"Warum gehen wir nicht auch zum Hauptquartier und schauen, ob Break und Alice wirklich dort sind?", schlägt Oz vor. "Dann könnten wir auch Reim-san besuchen."

"Es kann ja nicht schaden." Gil nimmt seinen Mantel, zieht ihn über.

Sharon bewundert das Ballkleid, dass Fae gerade vor sich hält. "Sie sollten es für das Fest nehmen."

Fae betrachtet sich in dem Spiegel. "Es ist wirklich sehr schön."

"Sie werden sicher ganz wundervoll darin aussehen. Und ich habe auch ein schönes Kleid für Alice-san gefunden. Ein Bote wird sie zu unserem Anwesen bringen."

"Fahren wir jetzt zurück?"

Sharon schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kenne ein Cafe, dort gibt es ausgezeichneten Kuchen. Es ist nicht weit, lassen sie uns hingehen."

"Sehr gern."

Im Cafe finden sie einen freien Tisch am Fenster und haben auch schnell beide ein Stück Torte vor sich stehen. "Das schmeckt wirklich sehr gut", meint Fae. "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Break auch oft hier etwas isst."

"Nein, er..."

"Guten Tag, Sharon-sama." Vincent kommt an ihren Tisch. "Und sie müssen Fae Hikari sein. Sie sind wirklich so eine schöne Frau, wie ich gehört habe. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin Vincent Nightray."

"Nightray?", wiederholt Fae. "Sind sie mit Gilbert-san verwandt?"

"Er ist mein älterer Bruder."

"Was tun sie hier, Vincent-sama?", fragt Sharon.

"Ach, Echo erledigt gerade eine Besorgung für mich. Ich habe sie angewiesen, dass wir uns dann hier treffen."

"Nun, aber für uns wird es jetzt Zeit." Sharon steht auf. "Wir sollten langsam heimfahren."

Vincent folgt ihnen auf die Straße. "Erlauben sie mir, sie zu ihrer Kutsche zu begleiten", bietet er an.

"Machen sie sich keine Umstände", lehnt Sharon ab.

"Wie sie meinen." Vincent nimmt Faes Hand und führt sie an seine Lippen. "Wir sehen uns bestimmt auf dem Fest bei Duke Barma. Sie sind doch auch eingeladen?"

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl überkommt Fae bei seiner Berührung. "J-ja, natürlich."

"Ich freue mich schon darauf." Vincent verbeugt sich höflich und geht zurück ins Cafe.

"Fae-san?" Sharon hakt sich bei ihr ein. "Sie sehen plötzlich so blass aus. Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

"Dieser Mann...Er hat etwas unheimliches an sich."

"Es scheint tatsächlich wahr zu sein." Vincent schaut den beiden nach, wie sie die Straße hinunter gehen. "Fae Hikari. Sie hat die Macht der Queen of Hearts gespürt. Unsere nächste Begegnung wird sicher sehr interessant."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hallo, Reim-san." Oz öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. "Schön, dass du wieder bei Bewusstsein bist."

Reim blickt überrascht, als sie eintreten. "Oz-sama? Gilbert-sama?" Überall um das Bett herum stapeln sich Unterlagen.

"Was ist denn hier los?" Gil bleibt an der Tür stehen.

"Das sind die Berichte, die Rufus-sama studiert hat", erklärt Reim. "Sie sind alle hunderte von Jahren alt. Xerxes hofft, dass er herausfinden kann, wonach er sucht."

"Wo sind Break und Alice jetzt?" Oz ist es gelungen, bis zum Bett zu gelangen.

"Sie bringen schon einige Berichte zurück ins Archiv, die wir durchgesehen haben."

"Du meinst, du hast sie allein gelesen, Reim", bemerkt Gil. "Break ist blind und Stupid Rabbit kann nicht lesen."

"Du blöder Seaweed-Head", kommt Alice´s Stimme hinter seinem Rücken hervor. "Sharon hat mir lesen und schreiben beigebracht."

Gil dreht sich um, blickt aus sie herab. "Und hilfst du Reim etwa, die Berichte durchzulesen?"

"Die sind langweilig. Ich verstehe nichts von dem, was darin steht."

"Dämlicher Stupid Rabbit!", meckert Gil. "Du..."

"Ah, Gilbert-kun." Break legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du und Oz-kun kommen würdet. Ihr beide könnt Reim-san beim lesen helfen. Und Alice-kun und ich können wenigstens die Berichte, mit denen ihr fertig seid, ins Archiv zurückbringen."

"Reim-san?" Oz sitzt mit untergeschlagenen Beinen am Fußende des Bettes. "Was steht denn in diesen Berichten, dass für Duke Barma interessant sein könnte?"

"Ich habe leider noch keine Informationen gefunden, die uns weiterhelfen könnten."

"Ich habe mal eine Frage." Gil hat sich eine Zigarette angesteckt. "Duke Barma darf doch nicht erfahren, was wir tun. Was wird er wohl sagen, wenn er das hier sieht?"

"Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen", beruhigt Break ihn. "Er hat ja nie nach Reim-san gesehen, während er ohne Bewusstsein war. Da wird er jetzt sicher auch nicht herkommen. Es interessiert ihn wohl einfach nicht."

"Xerxes!"

"Lasst uns mal weitersuchen." Oz hat einen Bericht genommen. "Gil, Reim-san, nehmt euch auch welche."

Eine ganze Weile ist nur das Rascheln von Papier zu hören. Schließlich seufzt Oz und lässt sich auf den Rücken fallen. "Ich brauche eine Pause."

"Das ist doch Zeitverschwendung", knurrt Gil. "Wie viele Berichte haben wir jetzt schon durchgesehen? Aber in keinem einzigen haben wir auch nur eine nützliche Information gefunden. Wie sollen wir denn so erfahren, was Duke Barma herausgefunden hat?"

Break und Alice haben beide einen Stapel Berichte auf den Armen, sind auf dem Weg zum Archiv. Als sie um eine Ecke biegen, stößt Alice mit jemandem zusammen, stolpert zurück und landet auf ihrem Hintern. Die Berichte werden überall auf dem Boden verstreut.

"Ah, Hatter-san." Vincent steht vor ihnen.

"Vincent-sama." Break schließt seine Finger fester um den Griff seines Stockschwertes.

"Diese Unordnung tut mir wirklich leid." Vincent hebt einige der Berichte auf, geht auf Break zu. Dicht vor ihm bleibt er stehen. "Ach ja, ich habe heute die reizende Fae Hikari in der Stadt getroffen. Sie ist eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, sie auf dem Fest bei Duke Barma zu sehen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kann ich sie sicher noch viel näher kennen lernen." Vincent reicht Break die Berichte. "Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Also bis bald, Hatter-san."


	19. Chapter 19

"Ich mag diesen Kerl nicht." Alice steht auf, blickt Vincent nach. "Immer, wenn ich ihn sehe, habe ich ein schlechtes Gefühl."

"Alice-kun." Break sammelt die übrigen Berichte ein. "Geh zu den anderen zurück. Ich bringe das hier allein ins Archiv."

"Was hast du vor, Clown?"

"Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen. Tu einfach, was ich dir gesagt habe."

"Alice?" Oz schaut überrascht, als sie allein in das Zimmer kommt. "Wo ist Break?"

"Wir hatten einen Zusammenstoß mit dem Bruder von Seaweed-Head", erklärt Alice. "Danach wollte der Clown, dass ich zu euch zurückgehe."

"Vincent ist hier?" Gil packt Alice am Arm. "Wo ist er jetzt? Hat er etwas gesagt?"

"Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" Alice versucht, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. "Lass mich los."

"Antworte mir, Stupid Rabbit", verlangt er.

"Ja, er hat wohl etwas zu dem Clown gesagt, worüber er wütend geworden ist. Ich habe aber nichts verstanden, er hat zu leise gesprochen."

"Und danach ist Break allein losgelaufen? Verdammter Mist!" Gil dreht sich um, geht auf den Flur hinaus.

"Was ist los, Gil?" Oz steht vom Bett auf. "Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?"

"Ich muss Break schnell finden. Sonst stellt er wieder eine Dummheit an." Gil stürmt davon.

"Was ist da wohl vorgefallen zwischen Vincent Nightray und Break?", überlegt Oz. "Und warum macht sich Gil solche Sorgen darüber?"

Mit schnellen Schritten läuft Gil die Flure entlang, bis er zur Treppe kommt. "Was mache ich jetzt, gehe ich hinunter oder..."

Aus einem Zimmer hinter sich, hört er Stimmen. Gil dreht sich um, rechts von ihm steht eine Tür einen Spalt offen. "Da steckt dieser Idiot. Und Vincent."

Als er die Tür weit öffnet, bietet sich ihm ein beunruhigender Anblick.

Vincent steht an der Wand, Break hat sein Schwert gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet.

"Hör auf!" Gil packt Breaks Handgelenk.

"Misch dich nicht ein, Gilbert-kun. Das hier geht dich nichts an."

"Doch, das tut es. Los, steck dein Schwert weg."

"Dieser Mann arbeitet mit den Baskervilles zusammen", entgegnet Break. "Wie kannst du ihn immer noch schützen wollen?"

"Das ändert nichts daran, dass er mein Bruder ist." Gil lässt Break los, stellt sich zwischen ihn und Vincent. "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du ihm etwas antust."

Einen Moment stehen sich die beiden schweigend gegenüber, dann steckt Break sein Schwert weg. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass du es nicht eines Tages bereust, mich heute aufgehalten zu haben."

"Nun, ich sollte mich wohl für deine Hilfe bedanken", meint Vincent, nachdem Break das Zimmer verlassen hat. "Aber ich hätte sie nicht gebraucht. Ich wäre sicher auch allein mit Hatter-san fertig geworden."


	20. Chapter 20

"Break, warte!" Gil holt ihn kurz vor Reims Zimmer ein. "Warum hast du gesagt, ich würde es bereuen, meinen Bruder beschützt zu haben?"

"Sprich nicht so laut, Gilbert-kun. Dein Master könnte dich hören. Und er wird wissen wollen, warum du so rumbrüllst."

"Ich will eine Antwort!" Gil packt Break an der Schulter, hindert ihn am weitergehen. "Ich habe es satt, dass du einige Dinge immer noch vor mir verschweigst!"

Break dreht sich so schnell um, dass Gil einen Schritt zurückstolpert. "Solange du deinen Bruder noch beschützt, hat es keinen Sinn, dir etwas zu erzählen."

"Oz, ich hab Hunger", beschwert sich Alice. "Wie lang müssen wir noch hier rumsitzen?"

"Gil und Break sind noch nicht wieder hier. Wir werden auf die beiden warten." Oz hat kaum ausgesprochen, als sich die Tür öffnet.

"Oz-kun, Alice-kun, wir sollten wohl langsam heimfahren. Die Sonne geht schon bald unter."

"Break? Was ist passiert?" Oz steht vom Bett auf. "Alice hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Vincent Nightray getroffen habt."

"Das ist nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen brauchst, Oz-kun", antwortet Break mit seinem typischen Lächeln.

"Oz!" Alice´s Stimme wird von einem deutlich hörbaren Knurren ihres Magens begleitet.

Break lacht. "Alice-kun braucht wohl dringend etwas zu essen." Er geht zu ihr, holt seine Bonbondose aus der Tasche. "Hier, nimm dir welche."

Alice schaut zögernd auf die Bonbons, als ihr Magen erneut knurrt. Schnell greift sie zu, stopft sich gleich mehrere in den Mund.

"So, das wird ihr ein wenig helfen, bis wir am Anwesen sind", meint Break. "Dort gibt es dann Abendessen."

Während die anderen das Zimmer verlassen, bleibt er noch kurz stehen. "Reim-san, ich komme morgen wieder und..."

"Nein, Xerxes. Du konzentrierst dich besser auf das Fest bei Rufus-sama. Überlass es mir, die übrigen Berichte zu studieren. Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun, während ich noch hier im Bett liege."

Zurück im Anwesen, wendet sich Break zur Treppe, geht die Stufen bis zum mittleren Absatz hoch.

Oz schaut ihm verwundert nach. "Wo willst du denn hin, Break? Kommst du nicht mit uns in den Speisesaal?"

"Geht ruhig schon mal vor, Oz-kun", antwortet Break über die Schulter. "Ich gehe nur kurz in mein Zimmer und ziehe mich um."

"Komm endlich, Oz!" Alice steuert in Richtung Speisesaal. "Ich will jetzt essen!"

Gil schaut ihr stirnrunzelnd nach. "Der verfressene Hase wird sich garantiert wieder vollstopfen."

"Gil. Worüber hast du dich mit Break gestritten? Auf der Fahrt hierher habt ihr beide kaum miteinander gesprochen."

"Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären, Oz." Gil geht ebenfalls auf die Treppe zu. "Du solltest dich besser darum kümmern, dass Stupid Rabbit sich nicht überfrisst."

"Break. Gut, dass du wieder da bist." Sharon kommt den Flur entlang, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnen will. "Heute ist etwas passiert, was du erfahren solltest. Als ich mit Fae-san in der Stadt war, haben wir Vincent Nightray getroffen."

"Ich weiß. Er war auch im Hauptquartier und hat es mir erzählt."

"Oh. Nun, aber irgendetwas an ihm scheint Fae-san erschreckt zu haben. Seit unserer Rückkehr hat sie ihr Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Du solltest zu ihr gehen und sie ein wenig aufmuntern."

"Aber ich...Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du dich um sie kümmerst, Ojou-sama?"

"Sei nicht so ein Dummkopf. Du hast es doch gehört, wie sie sagte, was sie für dich empfindet. Und jetzt musst du entscheiden, ob du deine Gefühle für sie auch weiterhin verstecken willst."


	21. Chapter 21

Fae liegt auf ihrem Bett, ist in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Sie ist wieder in der Stadt in ihrem Traum. Während sie eine Straße entlang geht, hört sie eine Stimme. "Fae Hikari, ich habe dich erwartet. Komm zu mir."

"Wer bist du?" Fae bleibt stehen, schaut sich suchend um. "Und woher kennst du mich?"

"Komm zu mir." Die Stimme wird leiser, entfernt sich. "Ich warte hier auf dich, Fae."

"Warte." So schnell sie kann, läuft Fae in die Richtung, wohin die Stimme sie führt. Bis zum Ende der Straße, vor ihr liegt ein großer Platz mit einem Springbrunnen. Dort steht eine Frau, winkt sie zu sich.

Zögernd, mit langsamen Schritten geht Fae zu ihr. Die Frau hat schwarze Haare und hellgrüne Augen. "Ich bin Nova. Und was du hier siehst, ist der Ort, wo du geboren wurdest."

Als Fae sie nur schweigend ansiehst, spricht Nova weiter. "Ich habe schon sehr lange immer wieder versucht, dich zu finden. Aber erst vor wenigen Tagen ist es mir gelungen, eine Verbindung zu dir aufzubauen. Und heute Nacht kann ich endlich mit dir sprechen."

"Also habe ich deshalb diese Träume? Und das Licht, von dem ich umgeben bin, wenn ich schlafe..."

"Fae-san!", ruft eine andere Stimme. "Wachen sie auf!"

"Das ist...Break." Fae dreht sich um, ihre Umgebung beginnt zu verblassen.

"Hör nicht hin, Fae. Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal im Traum besuchen. Dafür sind meine Kräfte nicht stark genug. Wenn du jetzt aufwachst, werden wir uns nicht wiedersehen können. Ich bitte dich, bleib hier."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beeinflussen kann."

"Du musst dich einfach nur auf mich konzentrieren. Es gibt noch so viel, was ich dir erzählen will..." Novas Stimme verstummt, als Fae aufwacht.

Break sitzt neben ihr, als sie die Augen öffnet. "Hatten sie wieder diesen Traum?"

"Ja." Fae setzt sich auf. "Nur diesmal war eine Frau da. Sie sagte, dass ich in dieser Stadt, die ich in meinen Träumen sehe, geboren wurde. Und sie wollte mir noch mehr erzählen. Aber dann habe ich ihre Stimme gehört."

"Ich hätte sie wohl besser nicht aufgeweckt. Sie wollten doch unbedingt etwas über ihre Vergangenheit erfahren."

Fae schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht sicher sein, ob sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Meine ersten Erinnerungen habe ich, als ich drei oder vier Jahre alt war. Ich bin lange herumgereist, bis ich nach Radiant kam. Ich bin dort geblieben, aber als Heimat habe ich sie nie angesehen. Erst seit ich in diese Stadt, in dieses Haus kam, fühle ich mich richtig wohl. Hier habe ich gute Freunde gefunden. Sharon-sama und Oz-sama, Alice-chan und selbst Gilbert-san, obwohl er immer so ernst und verschlossen wirkt."

"Ja, das ist einfach Gilbert-kuns Art." Break lächelt kurz, dann steht er auf. An der Tür bleibt er stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. "Fae-san, ich habe ihnen erzählt, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen ist. Aber eines habe ich ihnen verschwiegen. Als ich sie in ihr Zimmer tragen wollte, haben sie im Schlaf gesprochen. Sie haben gesagt..."

Fae steht ebenfalls auf und geht zu ihm, schaut ihn fragend an. "Break?"

Als er sich umdreht und sie ansieht, begreift sie den Sinn seiner Worte. "Oh. Ich..."

"Shhhhhhhh." Break streckt die Hand aus, legt seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hebt ihr Gesicht.

Fae schließt ihre Augen, als er sich zu ihr beugt. Und dann spürt sie seine Lippen auf ihren.

"Sharon, wo ist Break?" Gil kommt mit eiligen Schritten auf sie zu. "In seinem Zimmer habe ich ihn nicht gefunden. Ist er etwa schon wieder bei Fae?"

"Nein", versucht Sharon ihn aufzuhalten, als er die Hand nach dem Türgriff ausstreckt. "Du darfst nicht hineingehen."

"Ich muss aber noch etwas wichtiges mit Break besprechen."

Break spürt einen Schlag, als die Tür gegen seinen Hinterkopf knallt. Er löst sich von Fae, dreht sich um. "Das war nicht sehr nett, Gilbert-kun."

"Vorhin im Hauptquartier, was du zu mir gesagt hast! Ich will wissen, was das bedeuten soll! Du schuldest mir noch eine Erklärung! Und ich werde nicht..."

"Also wirklich, Gilbert. ich habe doch gesagt, du darfst nicht reingehen. Jetzt hast du die beiden gestört."

"Sharon-sama..." Fae schaut an Break vorbei auf Sharon, die mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Flur steht. Dann senkt sie den Blick auf Gilbert, der mit einer großen Beule am Kopf am Boden liegt. "Gilbert-san...Was...?"

"Um Gilbert-kun brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen." Break reibt sich noch über die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf . "Er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Nun, sollen wir uns jetzt Oz-kun und Alice-kun zum Abendessen anschließen?"


	22. Chapter 22

Am nächsten Tag, als sie gerade bei Tee und Kuchen im Salon sitzen, kommt Ada zu Besuch. "Onii-chan."

"Ada?" Oz steht auf. "Hättest du nicht heute wieder zur Schule fahren müssen?"

"Oh, nein. Ojii-san hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich noch eine Weile länger hier bleiben kann." Ada geht zu ihm, nimmt seinen Arm. "Und er will mich auch auf das Fest bei Duke Barma mitnehmen."

"Hör zu, du Klette." Alice drängt sich zwischen Oz und Ada. "Oz ist immer noch mein persönlicher Diener. Also häng dich nicht immer so an ihn dran, verstanden?"

"Reg dich nicht schon wieder so auf, Stupid Rabbit." Gil steckt sich eine Zigarette an. "Sie ist schließlich seine Schwester. Es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn sie ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm verbringen will."

"Gil." Ada schaut zu ihm, mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Also doch!" Oscar stürmt auf Gil zu. "Ich habe es gewusst!" Er packt ihn am Kragen, zerrt ihn hinter sich her, ignoriert seine Protestrufe.

"Oje, armer Gilbert-kun", kommentiert Break frech grinsend, schiebt sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund, dass er von Alice´s beladenem Teller genommen hat.

"Ojii-san, warte!" Ada folgt ihm, dabei stößt sie beinahe mit Fae zusammen. "Oh, Verzeihung." Dann läuft sie durch die Tür.

"Oz-sama?" Sharon blickt Ada nach. "Wohin will deine Schwester denn so eilig?"

Oz schüttelt nur den Kopf, setzt sich wieder in den Sessel.

"Nimm deine Finger weg, Clown!", knurrt Alice, als Break zum zweiten Mal seine Hand mit der Gabel ausstreckt.

"Break?" Fae setzt sich neben ihn. "Glauben sie, dass Reim-san etwas herausgefunden hat?"

"Wenn in den Berichten etwas steht, dann hat er es bestimmt gefunden. Er ist ein richtiger Workaholic und wirklich sehr gründlich. Wir können ihn ja gleich besuchen und fragen, ob er etwas erfahren hat."

"Oh, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen." Sharon holt ein Schreiben aus den Falten ihres Kleides. "Das hier wurde vor eine Weile überbracht. Es ist von Reim-san. Er ist nicht länger im Hauptquartier, Duke Barma hat ihn zu sich in sein Anwesen geholt."

"Ich verstehe." Break lehnt sich zurück, schlägt die Beine übereinander. "Rufus-sama muss herausgefunden haben, worum ich Reim-san gebeten habe. Und so will er wohl verhindern, dass ich etwas erfahre, was ich nicht wissen soll."

"Aber wie hätte er es denn erfahren können?", überlegt Oz. "Außer uns und Reim-san hat es doch niemand gewusst."

"Vincent Nightray", erklärt Break. "Bei unserer Begegnung im Hauptquartier hat er einige der Berichte gesehen."

"Was soll das heißen?" Gil hat den Salon wieder betreten. "Willst du sagen, mein Bruder hat es Duke Barma erzählt?"

"Ah, Gilbert-kun. Bist du Oscar-sama entkommen?"

"Break! Beantworte meine Frage!"

"Nein, werde ich nicht." Break steht auf. "Ich fahre jetzt zum Anwesen von Duke Barma und werde mit Reim-san sprechen."

"Sei nicht schon wieder so ein Idiot." Gil bleibt vor der Tür stehen. "Denkst du, wenn du dort auftauchst, wird Duke Barma dir erlauben, ihn zu besuchen?"

"Ich habe nicht vor, einen offiziellen Besuch dort zu machen." Break drängt sich an Gil vorbei, verschwindet durch die Tür.

"Wollen sie ihn einfach gehen lassen?" Fae ist aufgestanden. "Warum halten sie ihn nicht auf?"

"Selbst wenn wir es versuchen, Break wird doch nicht auf uns hören." Sharon stellt ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. "Er ist einfach ein zu großer Sturkopf. Nicht wahr, Oz-sama? Alice-san?" Sie schaut die beiden nacheinander an. Mit einem Lächeln, bei dem sie eilig zustimmend nicken.

"Ich werde es versuchen. Und wenn er sich wirklich nicht umstimmen lässt, begleite ich ihn." Die Tür fällt laut hinter Fae ins Schloss.

Fae läuft zur Treppe, die Break gerade hinuntergeht. "Warten sie." So schnell sie kann, eilt sie hinter ihm her. "Wollen sie wirklich ...AH!" Faes Fuß verfängt sich im Saum ihres Kleides, sie stolpert und stürzt nach vorn. Break gelingt es, sie festzuhalten, aber durch ihren Schwung verliert er ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht und beide stürzen die Stufen hinunter, bis zum mittleren Treppenabsatz.


	23. Chapter 23

Oscar und Ada sind auch gerade in der Eingangshalle und sehen, was passiert. Oscar läuft gleich mit schnellen Schritten auf die Treppe zu. "Xerxes! Fae-san! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Break?" Fae setzt sich auf, blickt auf ihn herab. Als er nicht reagiert, streckt sie die Hand aus, berührt sein Gesicht. "Break, sagen sie etwas."

"Mir geht es gut." Break legt seine Hand auf ihre. "Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass du dich verletzt."

"Nun, offenbar ist ja nichts passiert." Oscar ist bei ihnen angekommen. "Und es scheint, ich störe euch jetzt nur."

"Allerdings." Break hilft Fae beim Aufstehen, dreht sich um. "Oscar-sama."

Oscar lacht, geht einen Schritt vor und legt seinen Arm um Breaks Schultern. "Du bist noch so frech wie immer, Xerxes."

"Ojii-san." Ada ist langsamer die Treppe heraufgekommen. "Willst du mich nicht vorstellen?"

"Ja, richtig." Oscar wendet sich an Fae. "Das ist meine Nichte, Ada Bezarius."

Ada verneigt sich leicht. "Tut mir leid, dass ich sie im Salon beinahe umgerannt hätte."

"Da hatte die kleine Göre es ja zu eilig, ihren perversen Onkel zu verfolgen", kreischt Emily.

Oscar lacht wieder. "Ach, Xerxes. Kannst du wohl mal kurz mit kommen?"

"Sicher."

"Hm, ob es Fae wohl gelungen ist, den Clown an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern?" Alice schiebt sich das letzte Stück Kuchen von ihrem Teller in den Mund. "Nicht, dass es mich wirklich interessieren würde."

"Wie oft habe ich dir jetzt schon gesagt, du sollst nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen?", meckert Gil wieder. "Du verfressener dämlicher Hase."

Oz seufzt. "Das war doch wieder Absicht von dir, Sharon-chan? Du wolltest, dass Fae-san Break folgt, nicht wahr?"

Sharon trinkt einen Schluck Tee. "Fae-san muss irgendwann wieder nach Radiant zurückkehren. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass sie nur als Besuch in unserem Land ist. Deshalb sollte sie soviel Zeit wie möglich mit Break verbringen, während sie hier ist."

"Gibt es denn nicht die Möglichkeit, dass sie bleiben kann? Sie lebt doch auch erst seit einigen Jahren in Radiant. Könnte sie nicht einfach hierher ziehen?"

"Das könnte sie", stimmt Sharon zu. "Aber trotzdem müsste sie erst noch einmal nach Radiant und dort alles dafür in die Wege leiten."

"Ada-sama scheint auch sehr nett zu sein", meint Fae, nachdem die beiden mit ihrer Kutsche abgefahren sind. "Genau wie Oscar-sama und Oz-sama."

"Ja, die Familie Bezarius ist wirklich in Ordnung", stimmt Break zu. "Verglichen mit den Nightrays oder den Barmas."

"Sie sprechen doch jetzt eigentlich von Vincent Nightray und Rufus Barma, nicht wahr?" Fae macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Break, haben sie immer noch vor, zum Barma-Anwesen zu fahren?"

"Du willst nicht, dass ich das tue, hab ich Recht?"

"Nein. Aber ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht umstimmen kann. Erlauben sie mir wenigstens, dass ich sie begleite."

"Fae-san." Break lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. "Du kannst ruhig mit mir sprechen, wie alle anderen es auch tun. Ich bin schließlich nur ein Diener."

"Aber..."

"Und ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn du mit mir kommst", spricht er weiter. "Auf der anderen Seite, wirst du dir wahrscheinlich nur Sorgen machen, während ich weg bin. Also habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als bis morgen zu warten."

"Vincent." Die Frau ist wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Zimmer erschienen. "Ich habe mit den anderen gesprochen. Alle wissen, was sie zu tun haben."

"Das ist sehr gut." Vincent rubbelt dem Mädchen die Haare trocken, dass auf seinem Schoß sitzt. "Und du wirst auch meinen Befehlen folgen, nicht wahr, Echo?"

"Natürlich, Vincent-sama."


	24. Chapter 24

"Oz-sama." Sharon öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. "Ich suche...Oh, du bist hier, Alice-san." Sie läuft zu ihr, nimmt ihren Arm. "Komm mit, es wird Zeit, dich für das Fest fertig zu machen. Dein Kleid hängt schon in deinem Zimmer." Ehe Alice reagieren kann, wird sie von Sharon auf den Flur hinaus gezogen.

Oz lächelt amüsiert, als die Tür hinter den beiden zufällt.

Einige Minuten später kommt Gil herein. "Es wäre besser, wenn du und Stupid Rabbit heute Abend hier bleibt. Wir wissen nicht, was geschehen wird. Es könnte gefährlich werden."

"Nein, Gil." Oz schaut ihn mit entschlossenem Blick an. "Ich werde auf jeden Fall mit zum Fest gehen. Und Alice auch."

"Oz. Sei doch vernünftig, du..."

"Gib es auf, Gilbert-kun." Break ist hinter Gil aufgetaucht. "Dein Master wird sich nicht umstimmen lassen."

"Verschwinde, Break." Gil dreht sich zu ihm um. "Ich brauche keine Ratschläge von dir."

"Ach, Oz-kun." Break schiebt sich an Gil vorbei. "Oscar-sama hat mir gestern das hier für dich gegeben." Er reicht Oz einen Koffer.

Neugierig trägt Oz ihn zum Bett, öffnet ihn und holt einen festlichen Anzug heraus. "Das ist..."

"Er hat ihn extra neu für dich anfertigen lassen", erklärt Break. "Du kannst ihn für heute Abend anziehen. Oh, und wir sollten uns wohl auch langsam fertig machen. Nicht wahr, Gilbert-kun?"

Gil murmelt etwas unverständliches, verlässt das Zimmer.

"Halt doch still, Alice-san." Sharon seufzt, weil Alice ständig unruhig auf dem Stuhl herumrutscht. "So kann ich dir die Haare nicht vernünftig machen."

"Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, was dieses ganze Theater soll", knurrt Alice. "Kann ich nicht einfach..." Sie verstummt, als Sharon ihre Finger in ihre Schulter krallt. "Nana, Alice-san. Für das Fest ist es notwendig, dass du wie eine richtige junge Dame aussiehst und dich benimmst."

"Oh je." Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer schaut Break zur Tür herein. "Alice-kun scheint ja wieder ziemlich genervt zu sein."

"Halt doch den Mund, Clown!"

"Break." Sharon dreht sich zu ihm um. "Alice-san muss jetzt ihr Kleid anziehen."

"Lasst euch von mir nicht stören." Break lehnt sich an den Türrahmen, holt seine Bonbondose hervor. "Ich kann ja nichts sehen."

"Break." Sharons Stimme hat einen bestimmten Unterton angenommen.

"Ja ja." Break schiebt die Dose zurück in seine Tasche. "Ist ja gut, ich geh ja schon."

In seinem Zimmer, ist Break gerade dabei, die Knöpfe seiner Weste zu schließen. Als es an der Tür klopft und Fae hereinkommt. "Break? Sharon hat mich gebeten, nachzusehen, ob sie...ob du fertig bist."

"Ja, sofort." Er greift nach seinem Mantel, zieht ihn über. "So, wir können gehen."

"Einen Moment. Ihre...Deine Schleife hängt schief." Fae tritt näher an ihn heran, um sie gerade zu ziehen. "Jetzt ist es richtig."

"Hey." Oz steckt den Kopf zur Tür herein. "Oh, Fae-san. Sie sehen phantastisch aus."

"Vielen Dank, Oz-sama." Fae lächelt verlegen.

"Nun, wir sollten die anderen nicht länger warten lassen." Break zieht seine Zimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Als sie sich der Treppe zur Eingangshalle nähern, hören sie die lauten Stimmen von Alice und Gil. Oz seufzt. "Die beiden sind schon wieder am streiten."

Break kann sich ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Mit dir, Oz-kun und den beiden, wird es eben einfach nie langweilig."

"Da seid ihr ja." Sharon schaut ihnen lächelnd entgegen. "Die Kutschen stehen schon bereit. Oz-sama, du könntest doch mit Alice-san und Gilbert fahren. Und ich nehme mit Fae-san und Break die andere Kutsche."


	25. Chapter 25

Oscar erwartet sie, als sie aus der Kutsche steigen. "Schön, dass ihr alle da seid. Oz, es freut mich, dass du den neuen Anzug trägst."

"Ja, vielen Dank, Ojii-san."

"Ada ist auch schon ganz gespannt, zu sehen, wie er dir steht. Sie wartet drinnen auf dich."

Als die anderen auf die Eingangstüren zugehen, hält Oscar Break am Arm fest. "Es gibt ein kleines Problem, Xerxes. Duke Barma hat veranlasst, dass auf diesem Fest nur Adlige zugelassen sind. Abgesehen von Reim-san, weil er noch verletzt ist."

"Lassen wir es doch einfach darauf ankommen."

Als sie das Haus betreten, kommen Rufus Barma und Reim auf sie zu. "Fae-san, es freut mich, dass sie gekommen sind", begrüßt Rufus sie. Dann wandert sein Blick weiter zu Break. "Hatter-san."

"Duke Barma." Break lächelt höflich. "Ich wurde von Fae-san gebeten, als ihr Begleiter mitzukommen."

Rufus schaut ihn einem Moment abschätzend an, dann wendet er sich wieder Fae-san zu. "Leider muss ich jetzt noch weitere Gäste begrüßen. Genießen sie das Fest."

Während er sich entfernt, bleibt Reim bei ihnen stehen.

"Das ist doch ganz gut gelaufen", meint Break. "Er hat nicht von mir verlangt, dass ich wieder gehen soll."

"Nun ja, ich werde mal sehen, wo Oz, Alice und Gil sind", verabschiedet sich Oscar, als sie den großen Saal betreten.

"Gilbert-sama ist dort drüben." Reim zeigt nach rechts, wo sich mehrere, eifrig tuschelnde Frauen versammelt haben. Über ihren Köpfen ragt Gils schwarzer Haarschopf heraus. "So ist es immer, wenn er mal an einem Fest teilnimmt."

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Gilbert-san so beliebt ist." Fae schaut verblüfft zu ihm hinüber. "Aber er scheint nicht besonders glücklich darüber zu sein, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen."

Break grinst belustigt. "Für Gilbert-kun können so viele Frauen schon ziemlich beängstigend sein."

"Xerxes, ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

Als Break ihn nur fragend ansieht, seufzt Reim. "Es war mir nicht möglich, die übrigen Unterlagen durchzusehen. Rufus-sama hat entdeckt, was ich tue und..."

"Ach, mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken."

"Oz. Alice." Oscar hat die beiden an den Tischen entdeckt, wo verschiedenste Speisen angerichtet sind. Alice füllt sich schon eifrig ihren Teller. "Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass ich euch hier finde."

"Ojii-san." Oz dreht sich zu ihm um. "Worüber hast du noch mit Break gesprochen?"

"Nichts wichtiges. Übrigens, hast du Ada schon gesehen?"

"Nein, noch nicht. Ich..." Oz wird unterbrochen, als er ein lautes Scheppern hört.

Alice hatte sich zu ihnen umgedreht und war mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen. Dabei war ihr Teller mit dem ganzen Essen zu Boden gefallen und in mehrere Scherben zerbrochen.

"Alice." Oz geht gleich zu ihr. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie antwortet ihm nicht, schaut nur vorwurfsvoll an ihm vorbei. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er Echo einige Schritte entfernt stehen. "Echo-chan."

"Echo", verbessert sie ihn. Einen Moment schaut sie ihn noch schweigend an, dann geht sie davon.

"Wer ist dieses Mädchen?" Fae hat den Vorfall beobachtet. "Das ist Echo, meine Dienerin." Vincent ist neben sie getreten, bietet ihr ein Glas Wein an.

"Ich dachte, es wären keine Diener erlaubt?"

"Das stimmt. Ich habe Duke Barma gebeten, ihre Anwesenheit zu erlauben." Vincent nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Und sie haben ja auch jemanden mitgebracht, der eigentlich nicht erwünscht ist."

"Es erschien mir einfach für zu gefährlich, Fae-san allein hierher fahren zu lassen", erklärt Break mit ausdrucksloser Miene. "Schließlich treiben ja immer noch Chains ihr Unwesen."

"Ach so? Aber sie ist doch mit meinem Bruder gekommen. Und Oz Bezarius und B-Rabbit sind ja auch anwesend. Und natürlich dein Master, Sharon Rainsworth. Es wäre für dich also nicht notwendig gewesen, sie zu begleiten, Hatter-san."

"Break wollte einfach sichergehen, dass mir nichts zustoßen wird", mischt Fae sich ein. Sie reicht Vincent das noch halbvolle Glas zurück. "Entschuldigen sie uns bitte."


	26. Chapter 26

"Das war aber nicht sehr höflich", grinst Break, als sie sich von Vincent entfernen.

"Dieser Mann ist mir unheimlich. Als ich ihm in der Stadt begegnet bin..." Fae verstummt, als sie Rufus Barma herankommen sieht. "Fae-san, gestatten sie mir einen Tanz", fordert er sie auf, wobei er Break völlig ignoriert. Und ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, führt er sie zu den anderen tanzenden Paaren.

"Alice, meinst du nicht, dass du langsam genug gegessen hast?" Oz seufzt, als sie sich zum wiederholten Mal ihren Teller neu füllt. "Das schmeckt einfach zu gut hier", erwidert sie, noch mit vollem Mund kauend.

"Alice-san, du solltest wirklich besser auf deine Manieren achten." Sharon kommt zu ihnen, sie schiebt den Rollstuhl ihrer Grandma vor sich her. "Das gehört sich einfach nicht für eine junge Dame."

"Ach, lass das Mädchen doch", meint Cheryl vergnügt. "So, und du bist also Oz Bezarius", wendet sie sich an Oz. "Ich bin Cheryl Rainsworth. Ich habe dich schon einmal gesehen, als du mit B-Rabbit im Hauptquartier solchen Aufruhr verursacht hast. Und natürlich habe ich viel von dir gehört, von meiner Enkelin und Xerxes. Aber wir hatten ja bis heute keine Gelegenheit, uns einander vorzustellen."

"Ja." Oz lächelt verlegen. "Freut mich, sie kennenzulernen."

"Nun gut." Cheryl dreht den Kopf, schaut zu Sharon hinauf. "Jetzt kannst du mich mal zu Xerxes hinüberbringen, ich will auch mit ihm noch ein paar Worte sprechen."

Oz schaut ihnen nach, dabei entdeckt er Rufus und Fae unter den Tanzenden. "Oh."

"Was ist los, Oz?" Alice folgt seinem Blick. "Das ist doch der Kerl mit den idiotischen Haaren."

"Duke Barma." Oz seufzt wieder. "Fae sieht wirklich wunderschön aus in ihrem Kleid."

"Hey, Oz." Alice wird zunehmend genervter, während er Fae bewundernd beobachtet. Schließlich verliert sie die Geduld, packt seinen Arm und zerrt ihn mit sich. "Lass uns auch tanzen!", knurrt sie.

Gil ist immer noch von Frauen umringt, als Vincent plötzlich neben ihn tritt. "Verzeiht, meine Damen. Darf ich euch meinen Bruder mal für eine Weile entführen?"

Gil folgt ihm auf den Balkon. "Was willst du?"

"Du hast ausgesehen, als wolltest du jeden Moment die Flucht ergreifen. Ich habe dich nur vor diesen Frauen gerettet."

"Rede nicht so einen Blödsinn."

Vincent dreht ihm den Rücken zu. "Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du zurückkommst. Unser "Vater" hat jetzt nur noch uns als seine Nachfolger. Und du bist der Ältere von uns beiden. Eines Tages wirst du an seine Stelle treten."

"Wie oft haben wir jetzt schon darüber diskutiert? Ich gehöre zu der Familie Bezarius, zu Oz. Und daran wird sich auch niemals etwas ändern. Begreif das endlich. Wenn du mir sonst nichts weiter zu sagen hast, gehe ich jetzt wieder rein."

Als Gil den Saal wieder betritt, steuert er gleich zu dem Tisch, wo Weinflaschen und Gläser aufgestellt sind. Er öffnet eine Flasche, füllt ein Glas und leert es in einem Zug.

"Gilbert-kun." Break und Reim sind ihm gefolgt. "Du solltest das lieber nicht tun", rät Break ihm, als er sich nachschenkt. "Du weißt doch, dass du nicht so viel verträgst."

Gil ignoriert ihn, trinkt auch das zweite Glas aus.

Fae ist nicht entgangen, dass auch Oz und Alice tanzen. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Alice-chan tanzen kann. Sie sieht einfach hinreißend aus."

Bei ihren Worten runzelt Rufus die Stirn. Als die Musik endet, hält er weiter ihre Hand fest. "Fae-san, ich möchte etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Kommen sie doch eine Weile mit mir nach draußen."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich sollte besser..." Fae verstummt, als er sich vorbeugt und ihr etwas zuflüstert. Dann folgt sie ihm durch den Saal, auf den Balkon hinaus.

"Wohin will Rufusch denn mit Fae?" Gil ist schon dabei, eine zweite Flasche zu öffnen. "Break, du muscht bescher auf deine Freundin aufpaschen."

"Gilbert-kun, ich glaube du hast genug getrunken." Break versucht, ihm die Flasche wegzunehmen.

"Finger weg." Gil hält sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite. "Hol dir schelbscht eine."

"Ich denke, wir bringen Gilbert-sama besser an einen ruhigeren Ort", schlägt Reim vor.

"Du hast recht." Gemeinsam befördern sie Gil in eine der Nischen, die durch Vorhänge abgeteilt sind. Dort drückt Break ihn auf die Sitzbank.

"Ich bin nutzlos." Mit glasigen Augen schaut Gil zu ihm auf. "Oz braucht mich nicht mehr. Er tanzt mit dem dummen Hasen und hat mich völlig vergessen. Und ihre Kraft kann er jetzt auch allein versiegeln." Er schielt auf die Flasche in seiner Hand, hebt sie an die Lippen und trinkt noch einen großen Schluck.

"Gilbert-kun, das reicht jetzt wirklich. Gib mir die Flasche."

"Break." Schwankend steht Gil auf, legt ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. "Bin isch...Du hälscht mich auch für nusch...nutschlos, oder?"

"Gil?" Ada schaut durch die Vorhänge zu ihnen. "Was ist mit dir los?"

"Er hat zu viel Wein getrunken", erklärt Break. Er hat Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Gil stützt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn.

"Xerxes." Reim nimmt Gils Arm, legt ihn sich um die Schultern. "Ada-sama und ich werden uns um ihn kümmern. Du willst doch nachsehen, was Rufus-sama mit Fae-san vorhat."

Als Break zögernd stehen bleibt, gibt Reim ihm einen Schubs. "Geh schon."

"Danke, Reim-san."

Mit raschen Schritten durchquert Break den Saal. Ihm ist nicht bewusst, dass ihn jemand aufmerksam dabei beobachtet.


	27. Chapter 27

"Was haben ihre Worte zu bedeuten?" Fae ist einige Schritte entfernt von Rufus stehen geblieben.

"Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will ihnen erzählen, was ich herausgefunden habe. In den Berichten habe ich Hinweise auf eine Legende gefunden, über zwei Frauen mit außergewöhnlichen Kräften. Es heißt, eine beherrscht das Licht, die andere die Dunkelheit." Rufus blickt Fae direkt an. "Fae-san, ich glaube, dass sie diese Magierin des Lichtes sind. Nachdem ich gehört habe, was sie in der Stadt getan haben, bin ich mir ganz sicher."

"Es ist also, wie ich gedacht habe." Break tritt auf den Balkon hinaus. "Es kam mir merkwürdig vor, dass Reim-san nichts gefunden hat. Sie haben alle Unterlagen, in denen etwas darüber steht, in ihren Räumen gelassen."

"Ist das wahr?" Fae sieht Rufus ungläubig an. "Warum haben sie das getan?"

"Er wollte nicht, dass außer ihm jemand davon erfährt. So ist es doch, nicht wahr, Rufus-sama? Weil sie Fae-sans Kräfte zu ihrem eigenen Nutzen gebrauchen wollen."

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich vor dir zu rechtfertigen." Rufus sieht Break mit kaltem Blick an. "Eigentlich hättest du gar nicht an diesem Fest teilnehmen dürfen. Dafür, dass ich dir erlaubt habe zu bleiben, solltest du dankbar sein und mehr Respekt zeigen."

"Duke Barma. Sie haben kein Recht, so mit Break zu sprechen."

"Ich bin neugierig, ob sie immer noch so reden, wenn sie seine Vergangenheit kennen." Bevor Break reagieren kann, reißt Rufus seine Weste und sein Hemd mit einem Ruck auf. Enthüllt das ausgefüllte Siegel auf seiner Brust. "Sehen sie, Fae-san. Das hier zeigt, was er ist. Ein illegaler Contractor, er hat 116 Menschen getötet. Sie sollten sich nicht mit einem Verbrecher wie ihm abgeben."

Fae schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe Break in den vergangenen Tagen sehr gut kennengelernt. Ich vertraue ihm."

"Es scheint, sie haben das Spiel verloren, Rufus-sama." Break grinst breit. "Sie haben wohl gehofft, wenn Fae-san die Wahrheit über mich erfährt, würde sie sich von mir abwenden."

"Kevin Regnard." Rufus geht langsam an ihm vorbei. "Bisher warst du noch nützlich für mich. Aber ich kann dich jederzeit an Pandora ausliefern. Du weißt, dass man dich dann hinrichten wird. Vergiss das nicht."

"Break?" Fae geht zu ihm, als sie allein sind. "Was Duke Barma über dich gesagt hat..."

"Es ist die Wahrheit", bestätigt er ihre Worte. "Ich bin...war ein illegaler Contractor. Vor 50 Jahren habe ich Menschen meinem Chain geopfert. Ich wollte etwas erreichen, ich wollte jemanden retten, aber..."

"Es ist mir egal." Fae streicht mit den Fingern über seine Brust, wo sich das Siegel befindet. "Das hier ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich."

Durch ihre Berührung spürt Break, wie sie vor Kälte zittert. "Du frierst schon wieder. Ich sollte wohl besser darauf achten, dass du dich nicht noch erkältest."

"Break, nicht." Fae versucht, ihn daran zu hindern, seinen Mantel auszuziehen. "Du brauchst ihn doch, dein Hemd und deine Weste sind zerrissen."

"Ist schon in Ordnung." Break legt ihr seinen Mantel um die Schultern. "Solange wir noch allein hier draußen sind, wird es ja niemand sehen."

Nachdem sie den Tanz beendet haben, wollte Alice sich gleich wieder etwas zu essen holen. Der Balkon, wo Break und Fae sind, liegt genau in Oz´s Blickfeld. Als Rufus die Türen öffnet und hereinkommt, kann er die beiden kurz sehen. Er lächelt fröhlich. "Die beiden haben wohl endlich richtig zueinander gefunden."

"Onii-chan." Ada kommt auf ihn zugelaufen.

"Ada? Wo bist du denn die ganze Zeit gewesen?"

"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Bitte komm mit. Gil geht es nicht gut."

"Gil?", wiederholt Oz. "Was ist mit Gil? Warte." Seine Schwester ist schon wieder losgelaufen. Er will ihr folgen, macht einen Schritt. Als er wie erstarrt stehen bleibt, seine Augen weiten sich erschrocken. "Unmöglich, das kann nicht sein."


	28. Chapter 28

"Oz?" Alice stellt ihren leeren Teller auf den Tisch, geht zu ihm. "Was ist los?"

"Da...war gerade..." Oz bricht den Satz ab. "Komm mit, Alice. Wir müssen schnell zu den anderen."

Ada kniet schon wieder neben der Sitzbank, wo Gil ausgestreckt liegt. Seine Beine hängen über die Lehne. Als Oz in die Nische gestürzt kommt, schaut sie erschrocken auf. "Onii-chan?"

"Ada! Weißt du, wo Sharon-chan ist? Ich muss dringend mit ihr sprechen." Dann erst bemerkt er den Zustand von Gil. "Was ist denn mit Gil los?"

"Oz!" Alice schiebt die Vorhänge zur Seite. "Was fällt dir ein? Du bist einfach ohne mich losgerannt!"

"Oz-sama?" Sharon hat beobachtet, wie er und Alice durch den Saal geeilt sind und ist ihnen gefolgt. "Was ist los? Warum bist du so aufgeregt?"

"Sharon-chan! Eine von den Baskervilles ist hier! Ich habe sie gesehen!"

"Wirklich?" Sharon macht ein besorgtes Gesicht. "Wo ist Break? Weiß er es schon?"

"Ich habe ihn mit Fae-san auf dem Balkon gesehen", erklärt Oz. "Aber wir sollten die beiden jetzt besser nicht stören."

"So ein Unsinn." Gil hat sich aufgesetzt. "Er muss es auch erfahren. Ich werde es ihm sagen."

"Warte, Gil!" Oz folgt ihm eilig.

Alice schaut stirnrunzelnd auf die Vorhänge, durch die beide verschwunden sind. "Verdammter Mist!", knurrt sie und stürzt ebenfalls los. "Oz!"

"Break? Glaubst du, es ist wahr, was Duke Barma erzählt hat?"

"Nun, er scheint davon jedenfalls überzeugt zu sein. Aber was er gelesen hat, ist schon hunderte von Jahren alt. Wenn es diese beiden Frauen aus der Legende gibt, müssten sie noch viel älter sein. Ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen."

"Und...wenn es doch möglich wäre?" Fae entfernt sich einige Schritte von ihm. "Wäre das für dich wirklich so undenkbar?"

"Fae-san...", beginnt Break, doch sie unterbricht ihn. "Es gibt etwas, was du noch nicht über mich weißt. Du bist ehrlich zu mir gewesen, obwohl du deine Vergangenheit eigentlich für dich behalten wolltest. Und jetzt kann ich es auch nicht länger vor dir verschweigen."

Break geht zu ihr, dreht sie zu sich um. "Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, du musst es mir nicht erzählen."

"Nein, ich will, dass du es erfährst. Break, ich lebe schon sehr lange. Durch meine magischen Kräfte altere ich viel langsamer als normale Menschen. Und vor dreihundert Jahren, muss irgendwas mit mir passiert sein. Seit damals bin ich umhergereist, aber wo ich auch hinkam, konnte ich nie lang bleiben. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich besser niemandem erzählen sollte, wer ich bin. So wurden die Menschen irgendwann misstrauisch, weil ich mich nicht veränderte. Und ich habe meine Reise immer bald fortsetzen müssen."

"Das brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr." Break legt seine Arme um sie, blickt lächelnd auf sie herab. "Du kannst jetzt in dieser Stadt bleiben."

"Das wäre wirklich schön." Fae lehnt den Kopf an seine Schulter, schließt die Augen.

"Oh je, wie unangenehm", mischt sich plötzlich eine andere Stimme ein. "Offenbar habe ich einen wirklich ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt."

"Vincent-sama." Break dreht sich um, schiebt Fae hinter sich.

"Sieh mal an, du bist ja ein illegaler Contractor, Hatter-san." Vincent geht mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. "Ich kann das Siegel sehen. Weiß mein Bruder das eigentlich? Oder, wie wird er wohl reagieren, wenn er es erfährt?"

"Oh, da muss ich sie enttäuschen", entgegnet Break. "Gilbert-kun weiß schon lange darüber Bescheid. Er hat es akzeptiert."

"Das ist zu schade." Vincent bleibt dicht vor Break stehen. "Sag, warum gehen wir nicht ein paar Schritte? Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen."

"Tut mir leid", lehnt Break ab. "Ich habe nicht die Absicht, irgendwo hinzugehen."

"Ich muss leider darauf bestehen." Vincent blickt an Break vorbei auf Fae. "Lotti-san."

"Was?" Break dreht sich erschrocken um.

Fae ist einige Schritte zurückgewichen. Sie zuckt zusammen, als sich Finger um ihr Handgelenk schließen und ihr den Arm auf den Rücken drehen. Dann spürt sie eine Klinge an ihrem Hals. "Bleib ganz ruhig, dann passiert dir nichts", säuselt eine Stimme in ihr Ohr.

"Also, Hatter-san? Willst du dich immer noch weigern, mich zu begleiten?" Vincent geht auf die Treppe zu, die vom Balkon in die Gärten hinunterführt.


	29. Chapter 29

"Das verstehe ich nicht." Oz, Gil und Alice stehen auf dem leeren Balkon. "Break und Fae waren hier, ich bin ganz sicher."

"Vielleicht sind sie ja schon wieder reingegangen. Ich werde mal nachsehen." Gil wendet sich wieder den Türen zu, als Alice einen Ruf ausstößt. "Oz, schau mal." Sie hat etwas dunkles in ihren Händen.

"Was ist das?" Oz geht zu ihr, nimmt es an sich und hält es hoch. "Das ist Breaks Mantel. Wo hast du ihn gefunden, Alice?"

"Da hinten." Alice zeigt hinter sich, auf die Treppe.

"Dann sind die beiden wohl in die Gärten gegangen." Gil steckt sich eine Zigarette in den Mund, zieht eine Schachtel mit Streichhölzern aus der Tasche.

"Denk doch mal nach, Gil. Warum hätte Break wohl seinen Mantel ausziehen sollen und auf den Stufen liegen lassen? Irgendwas muss passiert sein."

"Denkst du etwa, es waren die Baskervilles? Mit denen hätte es Break doch leicht aufnehmen können."

"Ja, das weiß ich." Oz beginnt, auf dem Balkon hin und her zu gehen.

"Oz." Alice´s Stimme reißt ihn aus seinem Grübeln. "Mir ist kalt, ich will wieder reingehen."

"Kalt?" Oz geht ein Licht auf. "Natürlich. Fae-san hat bestimmt auch gefroren und Break hat ihr seinen Mantel gegeben. Dann hat sie ihn auf den Stufen fallen lassen."

"Das erklärt aber noch nicht, warum Break sich nicht gewehrt hat", gibt Gil zu bedenken.

"Das konnte er vielleicht nicht, wenn die Baskervilles Fae-san bedroht haben. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir nach ihnen suchen und ihnen helfen."

"Oz. Lauf nicht schon wieder so überstürzt los. Die Gärten sind sehr groß und weitläufig. Wir wissen überhaupt nicht, wo wir beginnen könnten mit unserer Suche. Gehen wir erst einmal zurück zu Sharon und reden mit ihr."

"Ada?" Oz ist als erster in der Nische angekommen, findet dort nur noch seine Schwester. "Wo ist Sharon-chan?"

"Sie ist kurz nach euch mit Reim-san weggegangen", erklärt Ada. "Mich haben sie gebeten, noch hier zu warten, falls ihr zurückkommt."

"Das gibt es doch nicht! Zuerst Break, und jetzt auch noch Sharon", meckert Gil. "Ich frage mich, was sie wieder ausheckt?"

"Hat sie nicht gesagt, wohin sie wollte?"

Ada schüttelt den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Onii-chan."

"Dann hilft es wohl nichts." Oz seufzt. "Wir müssen uns eben allein auf die Suche nach Break und Fae-san machen."

"Onii-chan. Kann ich auch helfen?"

Oz sieht seine Schwester verblüfft an. "Das ist nett gemeint, aber du bleibst besser hier. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich, wenn wir es mit den Baskervilles zu tun bekommen."

"Aber das gilt doch auch für dich und Gil."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass Break dort ist. Er hat schon einen von den Baskervilles getötet. Uns wird sicher nichts passieren, wir haben ja auch noch Alice. Sie kann zu B-Rabbit werden und...Alice!"

Alice sitzt auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an der Sitzbank gelehnt. Zu Oz´s Entsetzen hält sie die Flasche in der Hand, aus der Gil vorher getrunken hat. Es befindet sich jetzt nur noch ein kleiner Rest darin.

"Dämlicher Stupid Rabbit", fängt Gil an zu schimpfen. "Immer musst du uns nur Ärger machen!"

"Das muss ich mir von dir nicht sagen lassen, Seaweed-Head", entgegnet Alice. Mit unsicheren Schritten stolpert sie vorwärts. "Du bist nur der Diener meines Dieners. Begreif endlich mal, wo dein Platz ist."

Oz seufzt resignierend, während Gil und Alice sich weiter Streitigkeiten an den Kopf werfen. "Am besten lassen wir die beiden, bis sie sich von selbst beruhigt haben."


	30. Chapter 30

Auf einem Wiesenstück, das von hohen Hecken umgeben ist, bleibt Vincent stehen. "Hier wird uns niemand so schnell finden. So, Hatter-san. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir deinen Stock gibst?" Er streckt auffordernd die Hand danach aus.

"Tu das nicht, Break. Lass dich nicht dazu zwingen."

"Sei still." Lotti drückt ihren Dolch fester gegen Faes Hals, ritzt die Haut ein wenig auf.

Langsam löst Break seine Finger von seinem Stock.

Vincent nimmt ihn an sich, dreht ihn nachdenklich zwischen seinen Händen. Nach einer Weile lässt er ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. "Ich bin überrascht, dass du mir so einfach deine Waffe überlassen hast."

"Lassen sie Fae-san jetzt gehen, Vincent-sama", verlangt Break.

"Du bist wohl kaum in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen. Um sicherzugehen, dass du nicht auf die Idee kommst, deinen Chain zu rufen, wird sie uns noch eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten."

"Verdammter Mistkerl!"

"Nun schau mal nicht so finster, Hatter-san. Also, ich habe nachgedacht. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Gil nicht zu mir zurückkommen wird, solange es Oz Bezarius noch gibt. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, diesen Jungen zu beseitigen. Danach wird er wohl endlich wieder zur Vernunft kommen."

Break beginnt laut zu lachen. "So wirst du Gilbert-kun garantiert nicht dazu bringen können. Wenn du Oz-kun etwas antust, wird er dir das niemals verzeihen. Aber mit deinem verdrehten Hirn kapierst du das einfach nicht, was? Du bildest dir ein, mit deinen Taten könntest du ihn glücklich machen. Aber das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall. Nur kannst du es nicht einsehen, weil du schon vor Jahren den Verstand verloren hast."

"Halt den Mund!" Mit wenigen Schritten ist Vincent bei ihm, sein Gesicht ist von Hass verzerrt. Er schlägt Break so hart ins Gesicht, dass sein Kopf zur Seite fliegt. Blut läuft aus seinem Mundwinkel. "Alles ist deine Schuld! Seit fünfzehn Jahren, hetzt du Gil gegen mich auf! Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss! Du, Oz, Alice und Sharon, ihr alle steht zwischen mir und meinem Bruder! Ich werde euch alle aus dem Weg räumen! Und mit dir fange ich jetzt an!"

Er verpasst Break einen weiteren Schlag, in den Magen. Während Break in die Knie geht und keuchend Luft holt, zieht Vincent etwas aus seiner Tasche. Eine lange, spitze Schere, die im Mondlicht gefährlich aufblitzt.

"Was für eine feige und hinterhältige Art." Break verzieht den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Hast du nicht den Mut, mich zu einem ehrlichen Kampf herauszufordern, Vincent-sama? Oder hast du Angst, dass du mich nicht besiegen könntest?"

Statt ihm zu antworten, krallt Vincent seine Finger in Breaks Haare, reißt seinen Kopf nach hinten. Immer noch mit hasserfülltem Blick, hebt er die andere Hand mit der Schere. Drückt die Spitze in die Haut an seiner Kehle.

"Break!" Fae sieht, wie Blut aus der Wunde seinen Hals hinunterläuft. Sie beginnt sich gegen Lottis Griff zu wehren.

Plötzlich fällt ein Schuss. Lotti lässt den Dolch fallen, stolpert einige Schritte zurück und presst die Hand gegen ihre Schulter.


	31. Chapter 31

"Also wirklich." Sharon stemmt entrüstet die Arme an ihre Hüften. "Gilbert. Alice-san. Wie könnt ihr hier stehen und streiten, während Break und Fae-san eure Hilfe brauchen könnten?"

"Sharon-chan." Oz wendet sich ihr zu. "Dann weißt du, wo sie sind?"

"Natürlich weiß ich das, Oz-sama", erwidert Sharon. "Ich habe Eques nach ihnen suchen lassen. Und Reim-san ist schon vorausgegangen. Aber wir sollten ihm besser schnell folgen. Er ist ja alles andere als ein fähiger Kämpfer."

"Das würde ich natürlich sofort tun, aber..." Oz schaut über die Schulter zu Gil und Alice.

Sharon seufzt, greift in die Falten ihres Kleides. Oz zuckt zusammen, als sie den beiden ihren Harisen über den Kopf schlägt.

Reim tritt zwischen den Hecken hindurch, mit seiner Pistole in der Hand. "Xerxes. Fae-san."

Vincent blickt über die Schulter, seufzt verärgert. "Verschwinde, du störst."

"Vincent-sama?" Verwirrt bleibt Reim stehen. "Was...Warum sind sie hier? Und was tun sie da?"

"Du wirst wohl weiter deine dummen Fragen stellen, nicht wahr?" Vincent stößt Break von sich und wendet sich Reim zu.

"Vincent-sama!" Break packt ihn am Arm. "Ich bin ihr Gegner. Lassen sie Reim-san in Ruhe!"

"Langsam beginnst du wirklich, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, Hatter-san." Vincent dreht sich wieder um, hebt die Hand mit seiner Schere, um sie auf ihn herabzustoßen.

"Nein!" Fae schiebt sich zwischen ihn und Break. "Bitte, hören sie auf."

"Gehen sie zur Seite." Vincent streckt seine andere Hand aus, packt ihr Kinn. Er beugt sich vor, bis sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem ist. "Sie sollten sich mir besser nicht in den Weg stellen, Fae-san."

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ruft in Fae eine lang zurückliegende Erinnerung wach. Und löst eine wahre Flut von Bildern bei ihr aus. Überwältigt von diesem Ansturm, kann sie sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten.

"Fae." Eine Hand legt sich auf ihre Schulter, eine vertraut klingende Stimme spricht zu ihr. "Du musst dich konzentrieren, dann wird es aufhören."

Fae atmet tief durch, öffnet langsam die Augen. "Nova? Hast du nicht gesagt, wir könnten uns nicht wiedersehen?"

"Ich musste es riskieren, auch wenn ich nur ein paar Minuten habe. Aber wenn du deine Magie benutzt, kannst du die Verbindung zu mir aufrecht halten."

"Ich versuche es." Fae schließt die Augen, nach einigen Minuten breitet sich ein silbriger Lichtschein um ihren Körper aus. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnet, stehen sie vor einem Haus in einem tiefen Wald. "Ich kenne diesen Ort..."

Nova lächelt erleichtert. "Deine Erinnerungen sind zurückgekehrt." Dann wird sie ernst. "Fae, weißt du, warum du vergessen hast? Mich und alles aus unserer Vergangenheit? Und das, was hier geschehen ist?"

"Du kannst es mir sagen, nicht wahr?"

"Sie hat das getan. Als sie hier aufgetaucht ist, hat sie dir irgendwie deine Erinnerungen nehmen können. Seit dieser Nacht habe ich überall nach dir gesucht. Fae, ich befürchte, dass sie wieder da ist und das beenden will, was sie schon vor dreihundert Jahren begonnen hat. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

"Es tut mir leid. Ich habe hier jemanden gefunden, den ich liebe. Und gerade jetzt ist er in Gefahr, ich muss ihm helfen. Aber ich verstehe auch deine Situation. Lass mich sichergehen, dass es Break gut geht und mich von ihm und meinen Freunden hier verabschieden."

"Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Wir werden tun, was wir können, um sie aufzuhalten, bis du bei uns bist. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, werden wir uns nicht mehr nur im Traum gegenüberstehen."

"Sharon. Warum hast du Reim nur allein losgehen lassen?", meckert Gil, während er und Oz ihr durch die Gärten folgen. "Du hättest es doch uns sagen können, wo Break ist. Dann hätten wir ihm schon viel eher zur Hilfe kommen können."

"Ich hatte ja keine Gelegenheit dazu", erwidert Sharon. "Und ich dachte auch nicht, dass es notwendig sein würde."

"Und warum hast du deine Meinung geändert, Sharon-chan?", fragt Oz. "Warum willst du uns jetzt doch dorthin führen?"

"Etwas ist geschehen, was ich nicht erwartet habe. Ein wirklich gefährlicher Chain ist dort erschienen. Mad Hatter könnte ihn besiegen, aber dann wird Break wieder...Wir müssen uns beeilen."

"Welcher Chain ist es?"

"Die Queen of Hearts. Und die Person, die einen Vertrag mit ihr geschlossen hat, ist..." Sharon beendet den Satz nicht.


	32. Chapter 32

"Fae!" Break hält sie in seinen Armen, ihr Kopf liegt an seiner Schulter. "Kannst du mich hören? Bitte, sag etwas."

"Xerxes, reiß dich jetzt mal ein bisschen zusammen." Reim ist neben ihn getreten, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst, aber das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür."

Langsam hebt Break den Kopf, schaut zu ihm auf. Reim weicht zögernd einen Schritt zurück, als er seinen Blick bemerkt. Er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Als sich Breaks Finger blitzschnell um sein Handgelenk schließen und ihn nach vorn reißen. "Was...?", beginnt er, dann liegt er auch schon am Boden. "Was soll das?", schimpft er, während er sich aufsetzt. "Warum hast du..."

"Du solltest manchmal mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf deine Umgebung richten."

Dort, wo Reim gerade noch gewesen war, steht ein Mann in einer roten Robe. In der Hand hält er eine gefährlich aussehende Eisenkeule.

"Ein Baskerville!" Reim greift hastig nach seiner Pistole, richtet sie auf Doug. "Aber wie...warum...wo ist er so plötzlich hergekommen?"

"Beruhige dich." Break grinst, weil sein Freund so hektisch und aufgelöst reagiert. "Bleib einfach hier und kümmere dich um Fae. Oder, bring sie besser an einen Ort, wo sie in Sicherheit ist."

"Wer?" Gil hält Sharon am Arm fest. "Wer ist der Vertragspartner? Sag es uns."

"Das spielt doch keine Rolle, Gil." Oz ist bereits einige Schritte weitergegangen. "Hört ihr es nicht? Da vorn kämpft jemand, Break und Fae müssen dort sein. Und bestimmt auch die Baskervilles. Los, kommt."

Während Oz und Sharon schon weiterlaufen, bleibt Gil noch stehen, prüft die Munition in seiner Pistole und lädt nach. Als er den beiden dann folgen will, hört er ein Knurren. Und sieht aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten auf sich zuspringen.

Auf Breaks Bitte hin, nimmt Reim Fae auf seine Arme. Als er zu dem Durchgang in den Hecken läuft, versperrt ihm Lotti den Weg. Sie hat sich von seiner Schussverletzung völlig erholt. "Du gehörst doch zu Pandora, nicht wahr? Und du bist ein Freund von Mad Hatter." Sie legt ihrem Chain die Hand auf den Kopf. "Willst du nicht ein bisschen mit ihm spielen, Leon?"

Reim schluckt, weicht langsam zurück. Leon folgt ihm, Schritt für Schritt, leise knurrend.

"Reim-san!" Oz und Sharon kommen auf der Wiese an. Beide bleiben stehen, als sie sehen, in welcher Lage er sich befindet. Sharon konzentriert sich, ruft ihren Chain. "Eques!" Kaum ist das schwarze Einhorn erschienen, stürzt es sich gleich auf Leon.

"Sharon-sama. Oz-sama." Reim kommt zu ihnen gelaufen, die Erleichterung ist ihm deutlich anzusehen. "Gut, dass ihr hier seid."

"Wo ist Break?" Oz schaut sich suchend nach ihm um.

"Du!" Das kleine Mädchen in der roten Robe funkelt Gil zornig an. "Gib Raven frei, er gehört Glen-sama!"

Irritiert blickt Gil auf sie herab, überlegt, wo er sie schon gesehen hat. Dann erinnert er sich. "Du warst auch in Yuras Anwesen." Als Bandersnatch erneut auf ihn zuspringt, gibt er rasch einen Schuss auf ihn ab. Mit einem Jaulen landet der Chain in den Büschen. "Ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit einer kleinen Göre wie dir aufzuhalten." Mit eiligen Schritten läuft er an ihr vorbei, lässt sie einfach stehen. An einer Wegkreuzung bleibt er stehen, blickt unsicher in beide Richtungen. "Verdammt, wohin sind die beiden jetzt gelaufen? Oz! Sharon!"

Vincent hatte sich zurückgezogen, nachdem Fae das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Verborgen im Schatten zwischen den Bäumen, beobachtet er den Kampf zwischen Break und Doug. "Ich muss zugeben, Hatter-san kann hervorragend mit dem Schwert umgehen. In einem Kampf mit Waffen könnte ich ihn nicht besiegen. Dann muss ich wohl wirklich zu diesem anderen Mittel greifen."


	33. Chapter 33

Break kämpft immer noch gegen Doug, als er plötzlich etwas spürt. Irritiert dreht er den Kopf, für einen Moment ist er abgelenkt.

"Break!" Sharon sieht, wie die Eisenkeule auf ihn niedersaust. Im letzten Moment kann er mit einem Sprung zur Seite ausweichen.

"Doug." Vincent ist aus den Schatten herausgetreten. "Es reicht, ich übernehme das jetzt."

Doug brummt etwas unverständliches, steckt seine Keule unter seine Robe und geht zu Lotti hinüber. Auch ihr Chain Leon steht schon wieder neben ihr.

Sharon blickt stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen hinüber. "Was haben die Baskervilles jetzt wohl vor?"

"Sharon-chan." Oz´s Stimme lässt sie aufblicken. "Sieh doch."

Die Dunkelheit über Vincent scheint sich zu verdichten, langsam wird die Gestalt einer furchteinflößenden Kreatur sichtbar.

Reim reißt erschrocken die Augen auf, die Pistole fällt aus seinen zitternden Händen. "Das...das ist...d-die..." Er ist unfähig, weiterzusprechen.

"Die Queen of Hearts, Reim-san", beendet Break den Satz, er ist mittlerweile auch zu ihnen getreten. "Er hat sie also tatsächlich gerufen. Dann bleibt mir jetzt keine andere Wahl mehr." Noch während er spricht, erhebt sich Mad Hatter über ihm.

Gil irrt durch die Gärten, auf der Suche nach Oz und den anderen. Als er plötzlich Mad Hatter am Himmel erscheinen sieht. "Da stecken sie also. Und Break hat seinen Chain gerufen, ich muss schnell dorthin." Rasch dreht er sich um, läuft zurück in die Richtung, aus der er kam.

Ein wenig atemlos erreicht er schließlich die Wiese, sein Blick fällt gleich auf Vincent und den Chain über ihm. "Vincent...sag mir nicht, dass du..."

"Nii-san." Vincent lächelt seinen Bruder entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid, dass du es gesehen hast. Du hättest es nie erfahren dürfen. Aber ich habe es für dich getan. Ich brauchte eine starke Kraft, die es mir ermöglicht, deine Wünsche zu erfüllen."

"Rede nicht so einen Unsinn! Das hier hat nichts mit mir zu tun! Und es ist absolut nicht, was ich will!"

"Gilbert-kun", mischt Break sich ein. "Es ist sinnlos, mit ihm reden zu wollen. Er wird es nicht begreifen, egal wie oft du versuchst, es ihm zu erklären."

Bei seinen Worten flammt in Vincents Augen wieder Hass auf. Ein Baum, der ein wenig von Break entfernt steht, wird plötzlich geteilt. Die obere Hälfte kippt zur Seite, landet in der Hecke.

"Vincent!" Gil geht langsam vorwärts. "Du gehst zu weit! Weißt du eigentlich noch, was du tust?"

"Er will mich töten", erklärt Break. "Er hat es ja auch schon im Anwesen von Isla Yura versucht, durch die Baskervilles. Und diesmal hat er dafür die Queen of Hearts gerufen. Deshalb solltet ihr alle jetzt besser gehen. Ich werde euch nachkommen, sobald ich mich um diesen Chain gekümmert habe."

Gil reagiert gleich wieder ungehalten auf seine Worte. "Was redest du da schon wieder?"

"Es gibt nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit", entgegnet Break.

Mit wenigen Schritten ist Gil bei ihm und packt ihn am Kragen. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du Idiot! Wann geht das endlich in deinen Dickschädel, dass du nicht immer alles allein auf dich nehmen musst! Vincent ist mein Bruder, also überlass diese Angelegenheit mir!"

"Hast du es noch nicht begriffen?" Break schlägt seine Hand weg, funkelt ihn zornig an. "Dein Bruder, Vincent Nightray ist der Headhunter, nach dem Pandora schon so lange sucht! Was glaubst du, kannst du schon gegen ihn ausrichten? Dir ist ja noch nicht einmal richtig bewusst, wie gefährlich er wirklich ist!"

"Ach, Hatter-san, du redest einfach zu viel." Vincent unterdrückt ein Gähnen. "Aber da du es jetzt schon ausgeplaudert hast, können wir auch zum Ende kommen, meinst du nicht? Nii-san, geh doch bitte zur Seite. Ich will dich nicht verletzen."


	34. Chapter 34

Gil zieht seine Pistole und richtet sie auf Vincent. "Ich weiß nicht, was eigentlich in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Aber wenn du Break wirklich töten willst, musst du erst gegen mich kämpfen."

"Gilbert-kun, du..." Break wird von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt, sinkt auf den Boden.

"Break!" Sharon beugt sich besorgt über ihn. "Geht es dir gut? Du siehst erschöpft aus."

"Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Ojou-sama." Break schaut mit seinem typischen Lächeln zu ihr auf. "Dazu gibt es wirklich keinen Grund. Es geht mir gut..."

"Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Arm, Break?"

Oz´s Worte lassen Break zusammenzucken. "Das ist nichts."

"Xerxes." Reim hat Fae auf den Boden gelegt und ist ganz nah hinter ihn getreten. Ehe Break reagieren kann, packt er sein Handgelenk und zieht seinen Arm nach oben. Im hellen Mondlicht ist deutlich zu sehen, dass der Stoff seines Ärmels blutgetränkt ist. "Mit dieser Verletzung hast du gekämpft. Und dann hast du auch noch deinen Chain gerufen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass du erschöpft bist."

"Also wirklich." Sharon blickt entrüstet auf ihn herab. "Warum musst du nur immer so unvernünftig sein?"

"Sharon..." Breaks Worte werden erneut von einem würgenden Husten unterbrochen. Auf dem Boden vor ihm bildet sich eine kleine Blutlache.

"Break!"

Bei Sharons Ausruf wirft Gil einen Blick über die Schulter. Er bemerkt, dass Breaks Chain verschwunden ist. Rasch schaut er wieder nach vorn. "Vincent, du musst das hier jetzt beenden. Noch ist niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden."

"Nein. Ich werde das tun, was ich mir vorgenommen habe." Vincent macht eine Handbewegung, woraufhin sich die Queen of Hearts vorwärts bewegt.

Gil wirbelt herum. "Bringt Break auf der Stelle hier weg!" Er selbst gibt rasch einige Schüsse ab, die allerdings wirkungslos bleiben.

"Lasst mich Mad Hatter noch einmal rufen. Dann kannn ich..."

"Nein, Break!", unterbricht Sharon ihn. "Wenn du in deinem Zustand jetzt wieder deinen Chain rufst, wirst du...Das erlaube ich dir nicht!"

Unbemerkt von den anderen, erwacht Fae aus der Bewusstlosigkeit. Langsam setzt sie sich auf, lässt ihren Blick wandern.

Zwischen Sharon, Oz und Reim kann sie Breaks weiße Haare sehen. Und sie entdeckt auch den Chain, der beinahe über ihnen schwebt.

Fae öffnet den Mund, als sie Sharon sprechen hört. Bei dem, was sie sagt, weiten sich ihre Augen etwas. "Break..."

Reim hebt überrascht die Augenbrauen, als er hinter sich einen silbrigen Lichtschimmer bemerkt. "Was ist das?"

"Faes Magie." Oz und Sharon drehen sich gleichzeitig um.

"Nun, ich habe ja schon davon gehört. Es scheint, als würde sie von innen leuchten."

"Das stimmt", bestätigt Oz. "Ich habe es schon einige Male gesehen, aber es beeindruckt mich immer wieder."

"Es wird immer heller", bemerkt Sharon.

"Du hast recht. So stark hat es sonst nicht gestrahlt." Oz blinzelt.

Schließlich ist das Licht so grellweiß, dass alle die Augen schließen müssen und sich abwenden. Alle außer Break.

"Vincent, lass mich los." Gil versucht, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, mit dem er seinen Arm umklammert.

Vincent schüttelt den Kopf. "Du darfst nicht näher herangehen. Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt oder getötet wirst. Das alles hier tue ich doch nur für dich."

"Hör endlich auf, das zu sagen! Denkst du wirklich, es macht mich glücklich, wenn du meine Freunde verletzt? Ruf jetzt endlich deinen Chain zurück!"

"Aber, Nii-san..." Vincent verstummt, als auch er das Licht bemerkt. Geblendet weicht er einige Schritte zurück.

"Dieses Licht, das ist doch..." Gil hebt einen Arm, um seine Augen zu schützen.

"Break." Fae kniet sich vor ihn. "Ich habe dir nicht helfen können, als Vincent-sama dich bedroht hat. Dafür will ich jetzt etwas für dich tun. Sieh mich an."

Er zögert kurz, dann blickt zu ihr auf. Zuerst sieht er nur ihren dunklen Umriss, aber allmählich kann er einzelne Farben erkennen. Bis er sie ganz deutlich vor sich sieht. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern streicht er über ihr Gesicht, ihre Haare.

"Es wird leider nur einen kurzen Moment möglich sein. Nur solange meine Magie wirkt. Es tut mir leid."

"Ist schon gut." Das Licht beginnt bereits wieder zu verblassen, gleichzeitig verschwimmt auch seine Sicht immer weiter. Break legt seine Arme um sie, zieht sie an sich. Mit leiser Stimme flüstert er etwas in ihr Ohr

Ein Wort, dass man von ihm wirklich nur ganz selten zu hören bekommt.


	35. Chapter 35

"Die Queen of Hearts ist weg." Oz bemerkt als erster, dass sie allein auf der Wiese sind. "Und Vincent Nightray und die Baskervilles sind auch verschwunden."

"Nun, die Baskervilles sind Chains ähnlicher als Menschen." Sharon streicht ihre Haare zurück. "Es ist verständlich, dass sie geflohen sind. Sie mussten wohl befürchten, dass sie von dem Licht vernichtet werden könnten."

"Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist." Gil steckt sich eine Zigarette an, nimmt einen tiefen Zug. "Und jetzt lasst uns heimfahren. Dieser Idiot hier sollte sich in seinem Zustand nicht mehr auf dem Fest zeigen."

"Du hast Recht, Gil. Dann werde ich mal gehen und Alice holen. Und Oscar Ojii-san und Ada Bescheid sagen."

"Ich werde mitgehen, Oz-sama", schließt Sharon sich an. "Ich will auch kurz mit meiner Großmutter sprechen."

Während die beiden sich entfernen, greift Reim nach Breaks Arm. "Lass mich mal deine Verletzung sehen."

"Sag mal", Gil blickt stirnrunzelnd auf Break herab. "Was hast du eigentlich mit deiner Kleidung angestellt? Ist das auch bei dem Kampf mit dem Baskerville passiert?"

"Das war Rufus Barma. Er fand es witzig, Fae mein Siegel zu zeigen. Und ihr von meiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Damit wollte er sie wohl abschrecken."

"Halt doch still, Xerxes." Reim seufzt, weil Break beim sprechen mit seinen Armen herumwedelt. "Ich brauche etwas, dass ich als Verband nehmen kann."

"Hier." Gil hat seinen Schal gelöst. "Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass damit bei Break eine Wunde verbunden wird."

Oz und Sharon haben die Treppe zum Balkon erreicht. Zu ihrem Erstaunen werden sie dort von Ada erwartet. "Onii-chan, ich habe dich schon gesucht. Duke Barma hat das Fest offiziell für beendet erklärt. Vor einer Weile strahlte ein grelles Licht durch die Fenster, das hat für ziemlichen Aufruhr unter den Gästen gesorgt."

"Wurde Fae-sans Magie sogar hier im Haus gesehen?", überlegt Oz.

"Onii-chan? "Ada blickt ihren Bruder fragend an.

"Ada." Sharon wendet sich an sie. "Ist meine Großmutter noch hier?"

Bevor Ada antworten kann, wird Cheryl von Rufus auf den Balkon geschoben. "Meine Güte, was war das nur für eine Aufregung gerade", meint sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. "Ach, Sharon, wo ist eigentlich Xerxes?"

"Oh, er ist...", beginnt Sharon, als sie von Breaks Stimme unterbrochen wird.

"Ich bin hier."

Wieder einmal wird er von Gil auf dem Rücken getragen. Nachdem Reim seine Verletzung versorgt hatte, gab er ihm seinen Mantel. Break hatte ihn übergezogen und wollte aufstehen, konnte sich aber nicht auf den Beinen halten.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja alle." Auch Oscar gesellt sich jetzt zu ihnen. Er trägt die schlafende Alice auf den Armen. "Dann können wir ja gemeinsam heimfahren."

"Einen Moment." Cheryl dreht den Kopf, blickt über die Schulter zu Rufus auf. "Lass sie doch diese Nacht hier verbringen. Für das Mädchen und auch für Xerxes wäre das am vernünftigsten."

Es ist Rufus anzusehen, dass er von diesem Vorschlag absolut nicht begeistert ist.

Auch Break ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, die Nacht in diesem Haus zu verbringen. "Cheryl-sama, das ist wirklich nicht notwendig", versucht er zu wiedersprechen.

"Nun stell dich mal nicht so an, Xerxes." In Cheryls Stimme schwingt der gleiche Unterton mit, den man auch manchmal bei Sharon hört.

"Wir bedanken uns für dieses freundliche Angebot", beeilt sich Oz zu sagen.

Break nickt eifrig zustimmend, lächelt etwas gequält.

"Ich werde veranlassen, dass man ihnen sofort Zimmer fertig machen lässt." Rufus wendet sich ab, verschwindet durch die Balkontüren im Haus.

Einige Zeit später werden sie von Reim zu ihren Zimmern gebracht. Er trägt jetzt Alice, gelegentlich gibt sie leise Schnarchgeräusche von sich.

"Fae-san?" Sharon hat bemerkt, dass Fae einige Schritte hinter ihnen geht. "Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Auch Oz dreht sich um. "Was geschehen ist, hat sie sicher sehr mitgenommen. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, was Vincent Nightray tun würde. Aber sie haben uns ja schließlich vor der Queen of Hearts retten können."

"Das stimmt." Sharon legt ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. "Dafür möchte ich mich auch im Namen aller bedanken."

"So, hier sind wir." Reim bleibt stehen, zeigt auf je drei Türen auf beiden Seiten des Flures. "Also, ich wünsche allen eine angenehme Nacht." Nachdem er Alice in ihr Zimmer gebracht hat, macht er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer.


	36. Chapter 36

In ihrem Zimmer lässt sich Fae auf das Bett fallen. "Meine Freunde aus meiner Vergangenheit. Jetzt, wo ich mich wieder an sie erinnere, will ich sie wiedersehen. Und sie brauchen meine Hilfe. Aber ich habe hier auch gute Freunde gefunden. Wenn ich gehe, werde ich sie sehr vermissen. Und besonders Break, ich will ihn nicht verlassen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte hier bleiben, bei ihm."

Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in den Kissen. "Warum kann es keine andere Möglichkeit geben? Warum können nicht all meine Freunde hier, in dieser Stadt sein?"

"Es ist in Ordnung." Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hat, ist Break in ihr Zimmer gekommen. "Wenn du gehen musst, geh und hilf deinen Freunden. Ich will nicht der Grund sein, der dich daran hindert. Und Oz-kun, Sharon und die anderen werden es bestimmt auch verstehen."

"Break?" Fae setzt sich auf. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Du weißt, welche Gefühle ich für dich habe. Ich lebe schon sehr lange, aber noch nie habe ich für jemanden so empfunden. Und ich bedeute dir doch auch etwas, oder nicht? Also sag nicht, es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich gehen muss."

"Fae..." Unsicher setzt Break sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Er zuckt zusammen, als etwas auf seine Hände tropft. "Nicht...ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen. Es tut mir leid...ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen kann..."

"Du Dummkopf." Fae lehnt sich an ihn. "Es genügt, wenn du einfach bei mir bist."

Ein wenig hilflos, legt Break seine Arme um ihre Schultern. Und hält sie einfach fest, während ihre Tränen sein Hemd durchweichen.

"Oz! Oz!" Die aufgeregte Stimme und ein anhaltendes Hämmern an seiner Zimmertür reißen Oz aus dem Schlaf. Müde klettert er aus dem Bett, stolpert zur Tür. "Was ist denn los, Alice?"

"Komm mit!" Alice packt seinen Arm, zerrt ihn den Flur entlang. "Etwas kommt! Aus dem Abyss!"

Sie sind schon beinahe an der Treppe, als Oz der Sinn ihrer Worte erst richtig bewusst wird. "Was hast du da gesagt?"

"Hast du mich nicht verstanden?" Alice krallt ihre Finger noch fester in seinen Arm. "Es kommt ein Chain! Aber kein gewöhnlicher!"

"Dann müssen wir Gil auch wecken." Oz befreit sich aus ihrem Griff, dreht sich um. "Und Break...nein, ihn lassen wir besser schlafen." Ohne auf Alice´s Protestrufe zu achten, läuft er den Flur zurück, reißt die Tür zu Gils Zimmer auf.

"Gil! Wach auf!" Oz schüttelt ihn, bis Gil die Augen öffnet und ihn schläfrig anblinzelt. "Oz?"

"Steh auf, beeil dich! Alice hat gesagt..." Oz beendet den Satz nicht, als eine deutliche Erschütterung zu spüren ist. Dann ist ein Krachen zu hören, als wäre irgendwo etwas eingestürzt.

"Was ist da nur los?" Gil ist jetzt hellwach, hastig greift er nach seiner Pistole. Hinter Oz stürzt er auf den Flur. "Ich werde nachsehen. Hol Break, er soll nachkommen."

"Nein, ich werde ihn nicht aufwecken. Du hast selbst gesehen, in welchem Zustand er vorhin war. Und er ist verletzt. Wir können uns nicht immer nur auf ihn verlassen."

"Oz." Gil seufzt. "Na gut. Lass uns hoffen, dass wir allein mit dieser Situation fertig werden."

"Was war das?" Fae löst sich erschrocken von Break. "Dieser Krach..."

"Ein Chain." Break schiebt die Beine über den Bettrand, als auf dem Flur die Stimmen von Oz und Gil zu hören sind. Und sich schnell entfernende Schritte.

"So, Oz-kun meint also, dass er meine Hilfe nicht braucht. Dann werde ich eben hier bleiben."

"Break? Wird es denn in Ordnung sein, wenn du ihnen nicht folgst?"

"Willst du, dass ich ihnen nachgehe?"

Fae schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht tust. Aber wenn sie es nun allein nicht schaffen?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden sicher damit fertig." Break berührt ihr Gesicht, bemerkt, dass ihre Haut feucht ist. Sanft trocknet er mit seinem Taschentuch ihre Tränenspuren.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür lässt beide aufblicken. Eine vertraut wirkende Person betritt das Zimmer.

"Alice-chan?" Fae sieht sie erstaunt an. "Warum bist du nicht bei Oz-sama und Gilbert-san?"

Das Mädchen sieht sie nur schweigend an, mit einem seltsamen Lächeln.

"Nein." Breaks Haltung wirkt mit einem Mal angespannt. "Das ist nicht Alice-kun."

"Doch, ich bin Alice. Die wahre Alice."

"Warum bist du in unsere Welt gekommen?" Break steht auf, stellt sich schützend vor Fae. "Was willst du hier?"

Das Mädchen betrachtet ihn mit einem leicht abwesend wirkenden Blick. "Ich wollte diejenige suchen, deren Macht ich jetzt schon einige Male gespürt habe. Und ich habe sie gefunden. Aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, auch dich hier zu sehen, Kevin."


	37. Chapter 37

Auch Sharon ist von dem Krach aufgewacht und verlässt ihr Zimmer. Sie hört Oz´s Worte und stimmt ihm zu. "Ich denke auch, es ist das Beste, wenn Break sich ausruht."

"Sharon-chan, wirst du uns denn begleiten?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich werde euch Eques schicken, wenn ihr ihn braucht. Und ich will sichergehen, dass Break auch wirklich in seinem Zimmer bleibt."

"Oz." Gil ist bereits zur Treppe gegangen, wartet dort neben Alice. "Wo bleibst du? Lass uns gehen."

"Also dann, pass gut auf Break auf", ruft Oz über die Schulter, während er zu den beiden läuft.

Sharon schaut ihm lächelnd nach, dann dreht sie sich um, geht zu Breaks Zimmer. Als sie die Hand auf den Türgriff legt und ihn hinunterdrückt, findet sie das Zimmer leer vor. "Ist er wieder bei Fae? Dann brauche ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen."

Als Oz und die anderen in der Eingangshalle ankommen, treffen sie dort auf Reim. "Oz-sama, Gilbert-sama."

"Reim-san." Oz´s Blick fällt auf die Pistole, die er in der Hand hält. "Wolltest du nachsehen, was vor sich geht?"

"Überlass das besser uns." Gil geht an Reim vorbei, streckt die Hände nach den Türgriffen des Eingangsportals aus.

"Aber...ich kann diesen Krach doch nicht einfach ignorieren. Wenn Rufus-sama das erfährt, dann..."

Gil verdreht die Augen, während Oz breit grinst. "Mach doch, was du willst."

"Was ist das denn?" Oz starrt entgeistert zu dem riesigen, drachenähnlichen Chain hinauf. Er überragt selbst das Haus noch ein gutes Stück. "Ich habe noch nie so einen großen Chain gesehen."

"Wie sollen wir denn dagegen ankommen? Gegen so ein Monstrum können wir doch nichts ausrichten."

"Ich werde kämpfen. Also los, Seaweed-Head, löse mein Siegel."

"Nein. Es wäre verrückt, überhaupt erst zu versuchen, gegen dieses Ding anzukommen. Sei nicht so leichtsinnig, Stupid Rabbit."

"Gil, tu es", mischt Oz sich ein. "Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, sonst wird er noch das ganze Haus zerstören. Und wer weiß, ob er danach nicht auch auf die Stadt losgeht."

"Oz." Gil seufzt resignierend, legt widerwillig seine Hand auf Oz´s Stirn.

Alice verwandelt sich in B-Rabbit, stürzt sich gleich in den Kampf.

"Kevin?", wiederholt Fae in Gedanken. _"Rufus Barma hat Break schon so genannt, Kevin Regnard. Und dieses Mädchen kennt diesen Namen auch. Aber wer ist sie, warum sieht sie genauso aus wie Alice-chan?"_

"Also deshalb sind immer wieder Chains in der Stadt aufgetaucht?" Breaks Gesicht verfinstert sich noch weiter. "Du hast sie ausgeschickt, weil du Fae finden wolltest?"

"Das stimmt." Alyss lacht. "Seit ich sie zum ersten Mal gespürt habe, war ich unheimlich neugierig auf sie. Ich habe schon sehr lange kein neues Spielzeug mehr bekommen. Sie wird sicher eine wunderbare Puppe abgeben."

"Eine Puppe?", wiederholt Break mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. "Du willst sie zu einem Chain machen?"

"Ganz genau. Aber vorher werde ich mich noch eine Weile mit ihr amüsieren. So wie mit dir damals, als du bei mir warst. Du hast es doch nicht vergessen, oder?"

"Ich werde jeden Tag daran erinnert." Break hebt die Hand, legt sie über seine leere Augenhöhle. "An das, was du mir genommen hast, Wille des Abyss."

"Du bist der Wille des Abyss?" Fae blickt an Break vorbei auf sie. "Dann hat Break deinetwegen sein Auge verloren?"

"Ich wollte es jemandem geben, zu dem es besser gepasst hätte", antwortet Alyss. "Aber er...Mein bester Freund, ist verschwunden. Es gibt ihn nicht mehr, er hat mich verlassen. Das ist deine Schuld!"

Kaum hat sie den Satz beendet, wird Break von den Füßen gerissen. Ein ganzes Stück rutscht er über den Boden, bis er gegen die Wand prallt.

"Oz, das ist sinnlos. Ruf den dämlichen Hasen jetzt zurück, ihre Angriffe bewirken überhaupt nichts."

"Sie ist die einzige, die gegen dieses Monster kämpfen kann", erwidert Oz. "Oder willst du etwa Raven rufen?"

"Das würde auch keinen Unterschied machen." Gil verzieht das Gesicht. "Ob nun mein Chain oder B-Rabbit, es ist eine Belastung für dich."

"Es geht mir gut, Gil. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen um mich machen."

"Das tue ich aber. Der Zeiger deines Siegels könnte sich jederzeit bewegen. Dann bist du wieder einen Schritt näher daran, in den Abyss gezogen zu werden."

"Wir haben immer noch Zeit, eine Lösung zu finden, dass es nicht geschieht." Oz richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Kampf. B-Rabbit holt gerade zu einem neuen Schlag aus, als sie plötzlich zögert. Ihre Augen leuchten rot auf.

"Oz. Dieser Chain hat meine Erinnerung."


	38. Chapter 38

"Au." Break setzt sich auf. "Ich muss zugeben, auf diesen Angriff war ich nicht vorbereitet."

"Kevin." Alyss hüpft fröhlich lächelnd auf ihn zu. "Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

Break erwidert ihr Lächeln. "Du solltest jetzt besser wieder in den Abyss zurückkehren."

"Aber ich will noch nicht gehen", schmollt Alyss. "Es ist so einsam, immer allein in meinem Zimmer. Oh." Sie klatscht begeistert in die Hände. "Ich habe eine wunderbare Idee. Ich werde dich einfach wieder in mein Zimmer bringen. Dann kann ich immer mit dir spielen, wenn ich will."

"Hast du ihm noch nicht genug angetan?"

"Was?" Alyss bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu Fae um. "Oh, dich hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Du wirst natürlich auch mitkommen."

"Nein." Fae schüttelt den Kopf. "Break und ich werden in dieser Welt bleiben."

"Denkst du, dass ich euch die Wahl lasse?", entgegnet Alyss. Ihr fröhliches Lächeln ist zu einem boshaften Grinsen geworden.

Während Fae ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch auf sie gerichtet hat, gibt Break ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich. Unzählige Ketten haben sich eng um seine Arme und seinen Körper geschlungen.

"Break!" Fae springt erschrocken vom Bett und will zu ihm laufen. Sie kommt aber nur wenige Schritte weit, als auch sie von Ketten gefesselt wird.

"Alice!" Oz sieht, wie der Chain sein Maul öffnet. Zwischen seinen Zähnen ist ein violettes Leuchten zu sehen. Dann durchschneidet ein Energiestrahl den dunklen Nachthimmel, dem B-Rabbit gerade noch ausweichen kann. Er hinterlässt ein großes Loch im Dach des Hauses.

"AHHHHHH." Bei dem Schrei zucken Oz und Gil zusammen, drehen sich um. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt Reim auf den entstandenen Schaden. "Oje, oje, oje", jammert er vor sich hin. "Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Wie kann ich Rufus-sama das nur erklären? Ich muss nachdenken, ich muss nachdenken!"

"Reim-san." Als sie Break in seinem Zimmer nicht gefunden hatte, war Sharon wieder in ihr eigenes gegangen. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit war sie unruhig geworden und hatte sich entschlossen, zu den anderen zu gehen. Jetzt steht sie neben Reim. "Du bist doch nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass ein Chain hier aufgetaucht ist. Also mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken."

Reim ist so am Grübeln, dass er ihre Worte überhaupt nicht hört. Nachdem sie seinem Jammern eine Weile gelauscht hat, seufzt sie und zieht ihren gefürchteten Harisen hervor. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landet Reim ausgestreckt auf dem Boden.

Oz tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Gil. "Sharon-chan, wolltest du nicht auf Break aufpassen?"

"Das brauche ich nicht, Oz-sama." Sharon schaut lächelnd zu ihm. "Er war nicht in seinem Zimmer, ich denke, er ist jetzt wieder bei Fae-san."

"Dieser Kerl", knurrt Gil. "Er sollte sich besser wirklich ausruhen und nicht schon wieder bei ihr sein."

"Oz! Pass auf!" B-Rabbit ist einem weiteren Strahl ausgewichen, der aber jetzt direkt auf die anderen zielt.

"Oz! Sharon!" Gil stürzt sich auf die beiden, reißt sie mit sich zu Boden. Der Strahl schießt ganz knapp über sie hinweg und schlägt in die Hauswand ein.

"Ach, wie ärgerlich." Alyss verzieht das Gesicht, als der Strahl durch das Zimmer geht. "Dieser Chain nimmt seine Aufgabe ein wenig zu ernst. Ich habe ihn geschickt, als Ablenkung, damit mich niemand stören kann. Nun, dann werde ich euch jetzt besser schnell von hier weg bringen." Sie schnippt mit den Fingern, daraufhin breitet sich über den ganzen Boden ein Tor zum Abyss aus.


	39. Chapter 39

"Warum machst du so ein finsteres Gesicht, Kevin? Es scheint ja fast so, als wolltest du nicht mit mir kommen."

"Das will ich auch nicht", entgegnet er.

"Wie gemein von dir, das zu sagen." Alyss macht ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. "Wo ich doch immer so einsam bin. Als du mich damals besucht hast, habe ich mich wirklich gefreut. Weil du dich nicht in deinem Chain verloren hast. Mit dir konnte ich richtig sprechen." Sie streckt die Hand aus, tastet mit den Fingern nach seiner leeren Augenhöhle. "Ich bin sicher, wir werden auch jetzt wieder sehr viel Spass haben, nicht wahr?"

Fae sieht, wie er zusammenzuckt, wie sich sein Auge weitet. "Break..." Als sie seinen Namen ausspricht, spürt sie, wie tief in ihr etwas erwacht, sich langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitet. Unwillkürlich beginnt sie zu zittern, sinkt zu Boden.

"Was ist das?" Alyss runzelt irritiert die Stirn, dreht sich um

Fae hat ihren Kopf gesenkt, ihre Augen liegen im Schatten. Eine einzelne Träne hinterlässt eine glitzernde Spur auf ihrem Gesicht. Als sie auf den Boden hinuntertropft, läuft eine wellenartige Bewegung durch das Tor zum Abyss. Allmählich wird das violette Leuchten heller, beginnt zu verblassen. Die Ketten, mit denen Fae und Break gefesselt sind, lösen sich auf.

"Das ist wundervoll." Alyss dreht sich tanzend durch das Zimmer. "Es wäre großartig, wenn ich einen Chain mit einer solchen Macht hätte."

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme hebt Fae den Kopf, streckt die Arme nach vorn. Zwischen ihren Handflächen bildet sich eine silbrig schimmernde Kugel.

"Fae." Break kniet sich neben sie. "Geht es dir gut?"

Sie reagiert nicht, schaut nur mit leerem Blick nach vorn. Ein dünner Lichtstrahl löst sich von der Kugel, schießt auf Alyss zu. Er verfehlt sie, streift nur ihren Arm etwas.

"Wie kannst du es wagen?" Jede Freundlichkeit ist aus Alyss´s Gesicht verschwunden, in ihren Augen liegt ein gefährliches Funkeln. "Das wirst du bereuen!" Hinter ihrem Rücken kommen unzählige Ketten hervorgeschossen, auf die beiden zu. Fae schickt ebensoviele Lichtstrahlen, zerstört jede einzelne Kette.

"Das ist unmöglich." Alyss weicht erschrocken zurück, als sich die Lichtstrahlen zu einem dichten Netz verbinden und sie einhüllen. Sie stößt einen geqüälten Schrei aus.

"Hör auf!" Break packt sie an den Schultern, schüttelt sie. "Komm wieder zu dir! Du bist kein Mensch, der jemanden angreift oder verletzt, Fae!"

Langsam hebt sie den Kopf, schaut zu ihm auf. "Br...e...ak..."

"Ja, ich bin hier. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Break." Faes Blick wird wieder klar, in ihren Augen sammeln sich Tränen, strömen über ihr Gesicht. "Was...was habe ich getan? Beinahe hätte ich..." Sie klammert sich an ihn, presst ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. "Ich wusste, dass es falsch ist, aber...ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über meine Magie."

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", wiederholt Break mit sanfter Stimme, streicht ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. "Alyss wurde nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Sie ist wieder in den Abyss verschwunden."

Während des Kampfes ist es dem Chain gelungen, B-Rabbit mit seiner Klaue zu packen. Jetzt, scheinbar grundlos, lässt er sie einfach los. Mit einem Sprung landet B-Rabbit auf dem Dach.

"Hm, ich frage mich, was da wohl vorgeht?" Sharon verschränkt nachdenklich die Arme.

"Was auch immer mit dem Vieh los ist, das ist jetzt die Gelegenheit, ihn zu vernichten." B-Rabbit hält jetzt wieder ihre Sense in den Pfoten, die sie eine Weile vorher verloren hatte. "Solange er sich nicht bewegt." Sie setzt zu einem Sprung an, als der Chain sein Maul aufreißt und auf sie niederstößt.

Nur ihre Sense verhindert noch, dass er seine Zähne um sie schließen kann.

"Alice." Oz flüstert ihren Namen, blickt mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr auf. Verzweiflung breitet sich in ihm aus, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er sie verlieren kann. "Nein...Alice!"

Als er ihren Namen schreit, leuchtet sein Siegel in einem roten Licht auf.

Es überträgt sich auf B-Rabbit, gibt ihr die Kraft, sich zu befreien. Sie springt hoch in die Luft, holt mit ihrer Sense weit aus. Mit einem einzigen gewaltigen Schlag, gelingt es ihr, den Chain zu besiegen.

"Was...ist da gerade passiert?" Gil versucht immer noch zu begreifen, was geschehen ist. Während die Überreste des Chain im Abyss versinken.

"Ich habe es geschafft!" Alice hat sich zurückverwandelt, sie strahlt vor Freude. Bei ihrem Anblick nimmt Oz´s Gesicht eine leicht rötliche Farbe an. "Du hast mir die Kraft gegeben, ihn zu vernichten, Oz. Und ich habe wieder eine Erinnerung gefunden."


	40. Chapter 40

Am nächsten Morgen klopft es an Breaks Zimmertür. "Bist du wach, Xerxes?"

"Guten Morgen, Reim-san." Break schiebt die Bettdecken zur Seite, setzt sich auf.

Rein runzelt die Stirn, als er sich dem Bett nähert. Der Ärmel von Breaks Nachtgewand hat sich rot gefärbt, auch auf dem Bettlaken sind einige Blutflecken. "Ich muss deinen Verband wechseln. Warte kurz hier."

Einige Minuten später kommt Reim zurück, verbindet Breaks Arm neu. "So und jetzt zieh dich an. Hier." Er drückt Break ein Hemd in die Hand. "Deins ist ja völlig zerrissen, also gebe ich dir eins von meinen."

Schweigend nimmt Break es, zieht es an. "Äh, Reim-san..." Er flattert mit den Ärmeln, die ein wenig zu lang sind.

Reim seufzt, verdreht die Augen. "Komm jetzt, die anderen sitzen schon beim Frühstück." Er geht zur Tür, öffnet sie. Zu seinem Erstaunen steht Fae davor.

"Guten Morgen, Fae-san. Wollten sie zu Xerxes?"

Ein wenig verlegen senkt sie den Blick, dabei entdeckt sie den blutigen Verband in seiner Hand. "Oh."

Breaks Kopf taucht neben Reim auf, er hängt sich an seinen Arm. "Reim-san hat sich so große Sorgen um mich gemacht, dass er extra hierher in mein Zimmer gekommen ist."

"Xerxes." Reim schiebt seine Brille hoch. "Wann benimmst du dich endlich deinem Alter entsprechend?"

"Ohhhhhhhh, wie gemein du doch sein kannst."

Fae kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie Breaks gespielt schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck sieht.

"_Hat Xerxes das etwa damit beabsichtigt_?", fragt sich Reim, schaut seinen Freund nachdenklich von der Seite an.

"Nun, sollen wir jetzt zum frühstücken gehen?"

Vor dem Speisesaal angekommen, verabschiedet Reim sich. "Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Break öffnet die Tür, sogleich ist Alice´s laute Stimme zu hören. "Halt doch die Klappe, Seaweed-Head. Der Clown ist selbst schuld, wenn er zu spät kommt. Ich habe Hunger, also lass mich essen!"

"Alice-kun, es freut mich, dass du auch heute wieder so energiegeladen bist."

"Break?" Oz sieht ihn aufmerksam an. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Natürlich, Oz-kun", erwidert Break, wedelt lächelnd mit den Ärmeln. "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

"Dann kannst du ja sicher einen Auftrag für mich ausführen, Hatter-san." Rufus Barma ist hinter Break und Fae aufgetaucht. "Hier." Er reicht Break eine Schriftrolle.

"Das können sie doch nicht von ihm verlangen. Er ist verletzt..."

Mit einem eisigen Blick bringt Rufus Fae zum Schweigen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht er sich um und geht.

"Gib her." Ehe Break es verhindern kann, hat Gil die Schriftrolle genommen und geöffnet, liest sie durch. "Ich werde das übernehmen."

"Gilbert-kun..."

"Halt den Mund. Sieh erst mal zu, dass deine Verletzung richtig ausheilt."

"Break, ich denke, wir sollten es ihnen jetzt erzählen." Fae geht ein paar Schritte vor. "Würdet ihr alle mir bitte eine Weile zuhören?"

Oz tauscht einen raschen Blick mit Sharon, dann blickt er zu Alice. Sie knabbert noch an einer Keule Fleisch. Gil runzelt die Stirn, dann kehrt er zu seinem Stuhl zurück.

Nur Break bleibt neben Fae stehen, während sie erzählt. Von ihrer Vergangenheit, von ihren Freunden von früher, die ihre Hilfe brauchen. Und dass sie deshalb bald abreisen muss.


	41. Chapter 41

Einige Tage später sitzen Sharon, Oz und Alice im Salon, bei Tee und Kuchen.

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass uns Fae-san schon morgen verlassen will." Oz stochert bedrückt in seinem Kuchen. "Ich kann ja verstehen, dass sie ihre früheren Freunde möglichst bald wiedersehen will. Aber..."

"Sie wird uns allen fehlen, Oz-kun." Sharon rührt nachdenklich in ihrem Tee. "Besonders Break, auch wenn er es natürlich nicht zeigen will."

"Ich weiß." Oz seufzt. "Er verstellt sich, er tut so, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen."

"Oz." Alice wirft den Knochen, den sie gerade abgenagt hat, auf den Haufen zu den anderen. "Lass uns gehen und mit dem Clown sprechen. Wir müssen ihm klarmachen, dass er ehrlich sein soll."

"Alice?"

"Na los, komm mit." Sie steht auf und läuft los, ohne auf ihn zu warten.

Als sie die Hand nach dem Türgriff ausstreckt, öffnet Gil die Tür von der anderen Seite. Sie knallt gegen Alice´s Kopf, lässt sie einige Schritte zurückstolpern und auf dem Boden landen. "Du Trottel! Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?", schimpft sie.

"Es ist einfach nicht zu fassen", knurrt Gil. Er ignoriert Alice, geht einfach an ihr vorbei und lässt sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Duke Barma hat schon wieder so einen idiotischen Auftrag für Break geschickt. Diesmal geht es darum, die ganzen Unterlagen im Archiv neu zu archivieren. Das werde ich wohl wieder für ihn übernehmen müssen. Er ist blind, er kann das nicht machen." Er zieht seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche, steckt sich eine an. "Übrigens, wo ist Break eigentlich? Er lässt es sich doch sonst nie entgehen, wenn er Kuchen in sich reinstopfen kann."

"Er wird wohl in seinem Zimmer sein. Heute ist ja..." Oz unterbricht sich, schaut sich beunruhigt um. "Wo ist Alice? Ist sie etwa tatsächlich zu Break gelaufen?"

"He, Clown." Alice stößt die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. "Du solltest dich nicht so dämlich anstellen!"

"Alice-kun." Break liegt ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett. "Es ist nicht sehr höflich, einfach ungefragt in das Zimmer eines anderen zu kommen."

"Was ist mit dir los? Du benimmst dich wirklich noch komischer als sonst! Nur weil Fae von hier weggeht!"

Break schiebt die Beine über den Bettrand, steht auf. Direkt vor Alice bleibt er stehen, schaut sie schweigend an.

"Was!" Alice blinzelt, als er mit einem Finger auf ihre Nase tippt. Unwillkürlich weicht sie ein paar Schritte zurück.

Ehe sie es begreift, ist er an ihr vorbei, verlässt das Zimmer. Als sie ihm eilig folgt, ist der Flur zu beiden Seiten leer, es ist nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen.

"Verdammt! Wo ist der blöde Clown geblieben?"

Den ganzen restlichen Tag ist er nirgendwo im Haus mehr zu finden.

Erst spät in der Nacht, als alle schlafen, taucht er wieder auf. In Sharons Zimmer.

"Sharon." Er berührt sie an der Schulter, um sie aufzuwecken.

"Break?" Verschlafen reibt sie sich die Augen. "Was tust du denn hier, um diese Zeit? Und wo bist du den ganzen Tag gewesen?"

Er zögert, setzt sich zu ihr auf das Bett. "Ich möchte kurz mit dir reden."

"Sicher, Xerx-nii."

Er lächelt, als sie ihn so nennt. "In der Nacht, nach dem Fest, habe ich den Willen des Abyss getroffen. Die anderen brauchen es nicht zu erfahren. Aber ich wollte, dass du es weißt."

"Was ist passiert? Was hat sie gewollt?"

Mit kurzen Worten erzählt er es ihr. Danach herrscht einige Minuten Schweigen.

Schließlich beginnt Sharon zu sprechen. "Break, das war doch nicht alles, was du mir sagen wolltest, oder?"

Er schüttelt kurz den Kopf. "Kann ich dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Am nächsten Tag steigen Oz und Alice mit Fae in die Kutsche. Gil klettert auf den Kutschbock, lässt die Pferde antraben.

"Ich frage mich, warum Sharon-chan nicht mitfahren will?", überlegt Oz. "Und Break habe ich heute noch gar nicht gesehen. In seinem Zimmer war er auch nicht."

"Wen interessiert es, wo der Clown ist? Er ist gestern einfach verschwunden."

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr sehe. Der Abschied fällt mir auch so schon schwer genug."

"Fae-san."

Am Bahnhof angekommen, öffnet Gil die Tür. "Kommt, wir sind spät dran."

Mit raschen Schritten geht er voran, trägt Faes Koffer. "Ich werde den schon mal in ihre Kabine bringen", sagt er über die Schulter, während er die Stufen zum Zug hochsteigt.

"Meine Kabine?", wiederholt Fae.

"Sharon-chan hat eine Fahrkarte für eine Kabine für sie bezahlt", erklärt Oz. "Sie denkt wahrscheinlich, dass sie während der Fahrt gern allein sein wollen."

Fae schüttelt den Kopf. "Das hätte sie nicht extra tun müssen."

Ein Pfiff ertönt, das Signal zur Abfahrt.

"Nun steigen sie schon ein." Oz zwinkert ihr fröhlich zu. "Sonst fährt der Zug ohne sie ab."

"Sie haben wohl recht." Fae setzt ihren Fuß auf die untere Stufe, dreht sich aber noch einmal um. "Oz-sama, Alice-chan. Auf Wiedersehen."

Als sie dem Gang durch den Zug folgt, kommt ihr Gil schon wieder entgegen. "Ihre Kabine ist gleich dort vorn rechts." Er zeigt über seine Schulter.

"Vielen Dank."

"Schon gut." Er schiebt sich an ihr vorbei. "Also...ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Reise."

"Gilbert-san?"

"Ich weiß, ich war nicht besonders freundlich, aber...Mist!"

Ein zweiter Pfiff ist zu hören, der Zug rollt langsam an.

Gil schafft es gerade noch, auf den Bahnsteig zu springen. Leider stößt er dabei beinahe mit einer Frau zusammen. Bei dem Versuch, auszuweichen, stolpert er und landet mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden.

In ihrer Kabine, setzt Fae sich auf die Sitzbank. Eine Weile schaut sie nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, dann lehnt sie ihren Kopf an die Lehne, schließt die Augen.

"Was ich zu Oz-sama gesagt habe, stimmt nicht. Eigentlich hätte ich ihn wirklich gern noch einmal gesehen. Aber dazu ist es jetzt zu spät."

"Oh nein, ist es nicht."

Als sie die Stimme hört, schaut Fae sich um, sie ist immer noch allein. Dann hört sie ein leises Geräusch über sich. Aus dem Gepäckfach über ihrem Kopf. Ihr Koffer, den Gil dort hineingeschoben hatte, fällt auf den Sitz neben ihr.

Fae steht auf, als sich ein Fuß über die Kante schiebt, in einem weißen Stiefel.

Dann ein zweiter, die Beine in der schwarzen Hose und der weiße Mantel. Und schließlich taucht auch der weiße Haarschopf auf.

Sprachlos beobachtet Fae, wie Break sich damit abmüht, zu ihr herunterzuklettern. Sie zuckt zusammen, als er abrutscht und unsanft mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden landet.

"Break, hast du dich verletzt?" Besorgt beugt Fae sich über ihn.

"Das hatte ich eigentlich anders geplant." Break schaut mit seinem typischen Grinsen zu ihr auf.

"Was machst du denn hier? Wir sind in einem fahrenden Zug..." Sie verstummt, als sich seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk schließen und er sie zu sich hinunterzieht. "Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich dich so einfach wegfahren lasse, oder?", sagt er mit leiser, sanfter Stimme. "Nicht, ohne mich

von dir zu verabschieden."

"Break." Fae hebt den Kopf, sein Gesicht ist nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, legt sie ihre Hände an seine Schultern. Und beugt sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen berühren.

"Entschuldigt." Sharons Stimme dringt aus Breaks Schatten. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch stören muss. Aber du musst jetzt zurückkommen, Break. Der Zug nähert sich langsam der Landesgrenze."

"Ich verstehe." Break löst sich von Fae und erhebt sich, hilft ihr beim Aufstehen. Neben ihnen entsteht ein schwarzer Wirbel, die Verbindung zu Sharons Anwesen. Er schenkt ihr noch ein warmes Lächeln, dann springt er in den Wirbel und verschwindet.


End file.
